Captain Beauty
by kittycatDc
Summary: Dealing with a broken heart, Killian Jones finds himself miserable and alone. That is until an unlikely friend comes to his aid to help him cope. [CaptainBeauty ship]
1. Chapter 1

_Just to set up an idea of what universe and timeline I'm using. This fic takes place after Neverland in which the kiss between Emma and Hook DID happen. I am writing as if Rumple never died therefore Baelfire never sacrificed himself to resurrect him, so he is very much alive and present in this fic. However, the whole thing with Rumple controlling Killian then trying to crush his heart leading to Rumple's banishment by Belle in episode 4X12 DOES happen and I will write about it. Basically, almost everything will stay the same and will take place in Storybrook after episode 4X12more or less, but everything that happened between Emma and Killian (i.e. their first date, traveling back in time together and essentially them falling for each other) does not happen as well as Pan's curse did not happen in my timeline for this fic. I hope this is detailed enough that it makes sense. If I left anything out please let me know!_

 _I originally wrote this fic a few months back however I abandoned it and got really busy with classes. Then when I decided to come back for it I kind of hated the storyline. I felt it was way too ooc, which yes I know Belle still is a little ooc but only because I wanted to stick with my idea of the original Disney Belle more. So, I did much scrapping and reediting, so if you read my first fic I promise you'll like this one much better! I was annoyed with the timeline and that's why I'm trying to be more specific in this one. Enjoy!_

The cool air felt still. The sun had yet fully set and the mist in the air from nighttime was still present. It was her favorite kind of weather. The town felt idle and isolated and for once she felt one with the town. The seagulls gawked at each other on the sand. On her routine early morning walk through the beach Belle once again, as she did every day, passed by a very hungover Killian Jones. She couldn't help but sigh and stop. Every day that she passed by this, she hoped even wished that the next morning he would be in a better place but he never was. Killian had been down in the dumps for weeks, maybe even months for all she knows. Truth be told, Belle should have no reason to feel compelled to check up on him. After all, not only has he shot her in the back but he has tried murdering her. Twice. As much as she wanted to go around the corner and ignore him like she did every day for the past few weeks, something inside her told her to stop. She couldn't bare someone feeling the same way she did. After all, she was an outsider just like him.

* * *

"You all right there Jones?" Belle asked hovering over him. His face looked startled as he regained animation.

"Leave me alone." Killian grumbled as he stood up.

"Killian you can't keep beating yourself up like this. I know how you're feeling and this isn't the way to cope." Belle's soothing voice got his attention. She knew the pirate wasn't doing well with rejection. Especially not when he had to see the woman he pledged his love for back in Neverland with the boy he partially raised and taught to be a pirate.

"Belle. I'm truly not in the mood for your irksome pep talks." His breath reeked of rum.

"I hate seeing you like this. Just because you and Emma didn't work out, doesn't mean you have to isolate yourself. You can talk to me, if you need someone I could be your friend."

Killian scoffed at her comment. "Now why would the Dark One's wife ever consider me a friend?"

"Ex-wife." Belle spoke rather harshly her tone laced with anger. "or soon to be." Her mood shifted at that realization. The pain and hurt was still a fresh wound on her heart. She hadn't really had the chance to talk to anyone in town about it, so it felt strange leaving her mouth. Her own father didn't even know. She could imagine the look on his face, smug and full of glee that she finally learned her lesson. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She rather suffer in silence.

"Ah- I remember. I recall you rather dashingly exiled him across the town line. Which I believe thanks are in order for preventing him from crushing my heart." Killian began. "Well love sorry but that does not make us friends. Don't know what I did to invoke that thought upon you." Killian gave her one last glance up and down before he started walking for the shore. He needed to get away from her.

Belle got chills as the memory of Killian's face as his heart was about to be crushed played in the back of her mind. He didn't even look defeated, he just looked like he was ready for everything to be over. She could never forgive herself if she wouldn't have gotten to the clock tower in time. In the first place, it took everything out of her to finally admit and accept that Rumple had been playing her like a fool. That day was not only the day Killian almost died but her as well. She was miserable and torn up when she realized what she had to do. Exiling Rumple was an eternal hell, but when she saw Killian's heart about to be crushed she knew it was necessary.

"Why do you do this?" She called after him as he walked. "Push everyone away from you."

"Why do you even care so much love, just let me be miserable alone." Killian's voice cracked under the pressure. He felt vulnerable. Humiliated even. Belle clearly could see through them. His back was still facing her but he felt the burning sensation of her staring. She knew he was vulnerable.

"I care because I don't want to be miserable alone either." Belle felt repulsed by her own words and thoughts. She had been masking her pain through working long nights at the library. Ever since she defended Rumpelstiltskin through thick and thin, she lost a lot of friends. She made him her world and for that now she's alone. Everyone knew the darkness in him including her and somehow she chose to stay every single time. This was her ultimate punishment. "You're not the only one who feels like an outsider in this land. Apparently, the Dark One's ex-wife gets the silent treatment just as much as you do."

"Ah this is what you are after then." Killian cocked an eyebrow suddenly aware that she was just as vulnerable as him. He turned to face her and walked slightly closer to her causing her breath to stiffen. The wicked look in his brilliantly blue eyes made her stomach curl. Last time he was this close to her he hit her upside her head knocking unconscious. He stood so close she could smell the rum on his breath with every word he spoke. "You just want to make your crocodile jealous and you thought his archenemy pathetic pirate would do the trick aye?"

"No! Killian that's not at all what I meant. How could you think that?" Belle's brows furrowed as she backed away feeling repulsed. How could he say that her? Sure, she couldn't deny this certain attraction she felt towards him, but who in town could? He was Captain Hook. And well she was the Dark One's ex-wife.

"You're an open book love. I know you find me irresistible." His eager grin struck a chord in her chest. Her first were balled and her forehead felt hot.

"Gods Killian you're so full of yourself. I just felt bad for you and you had to go turn this into something it wasn't. I'll stay out of your way from now on." Belle left in a rush leaving Killian to sink in his own words.

Killian watched her walk away and analyzed the anger in her body language from when she yelled at him in his head. He somehow managed to piss off the sweetest woman in Storybrooke.

* * *

The next morning Killian woke up with a pounding headache. It had been a while since he was completely inebriated. Sure, he was always drunk but to the point where he forget a whole day, that was rare. After Belle left him full of anger he decided to stop by the local bar and continue his pity party. All he could think about was how angry he was with Emma and Neal. No, it wasn't anger. Perhaps it was shame. He had never been so vulnerable with a woman and then she rejected him. She had kissed him, flirted with him, made him think he stood a chance with the savior. Who was he kidding? In the meantime, all he could do was hope for the best. Suddenly he remembered how horrible he had been the night before to Belle. "Bloody hell" he muttered to himself still lying in his cabin bed realizing he probably should apologize.

"Guess who" Killian said leaning against the entrance door to the library practically startling the brunette. The library looked a mess, boxes with books in them were scattered everywhere. Surprisingly, the place was even messier than when he was last in, and she had thrown book shelfs on him.

"Can I help you?" Belle rolled her eyes and tried to fixate her attention on the books she was organizing.

"What in the bloody hell happened here."

"My absence is what happened." Belle sighed annoyed that the pirate was still even there when she had too much work to do. It wasn't his fault she was feeling temperamental. It was her own. The library had been like a child to her when Rumple first bought it for her to spend her days. She remembered how the whole town came together to help her put the place together. Snow White, Ruby and even Rumple himself came together to give the town a library they deserved. However, with her absence after dealing with the storm that was her ex-husband, she took some days off, maybe even weeks. With nobody to run the shop the delivery man would just drop boxes after boxes of new book deliveries and the place kept getting looted even though it contained nothing of monetary value. She had never hated herself more than when she saw the library for the first time.

"Look, love I don't do this very often but I came to apologize. I didn't act very gentlemen like."

"Oh how chivalrous of you." Belle signed as she continued labeling books on the shelf. Killian formed a pout only to cause her to laugh. "Killian you don't have to apologize, if that's what you believe you're attempting. I'm over it."

"So you don't want to see me on my knees, begging."

"No" She said firmly, as she put the final book from her stack away. "I was a bit harsh as well. I don't like what I said to you." She bit her lip.

"Aye. However, I believe it was I that started the argument in the first place when you were just trying to help."

"As I said Killian. I'm past it. Now if you don't mind I still have some work to do."

"Anything I could help with?"

"As if you'd know where anything in this library goes." Belle rolled her eyes without a care if he could see her or not.

"Who's to say a man can't try." Killian shrugged as he opened a box on a table with his hook and began rummaging through it. Alas at least the pirate served as a human box cutter.

"Hah- a man?" Belle stiffened a laugh as she investigated what he was doing.

"Ah this one's one of my favorites." He flipped through the pages as a smile grew on him.

"Melville?" She asked with a brow raised looking skeptical. Killian nodded still admiring the paperback triple decker novel. "That's rich. You truly are a cliché pirate." The first part she exhaled under her breath meanwhile Killian stared unwaveringly, unsure if he was being insulted or not.

"My you have a sharp tongue; I believe I'm beginning to like this library more and more." Belle couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous nature of her situation. She was first and foremost in awe that _the_ Captain Hook even knew how to read, neither the less that he seemed to spark a certain interest in early American literature but it was the mild flirtation that had her in tears of hysteria.

"Well I can see where I am not wanted." Killian muttered making haste to the door annoyed of her silence and the sound of books being put away on shelves.

"Finally you got the hint." Belle looked up as she was on her knees sorting through a box of old lore history books that needed transcribing. The hurt that flickered between her eyes gave her pause. "I'm only joking pirate; you are not the only one around here who can make jokes."

"You're something else Belle." He stopped in his tracks to turn back around and look at her. She winked at him and began to giggle at how taken off guard he was.

"Wait." Belle called to him just as he was about to make his exit. "If you ever need me I'm here Killian."

He nodded and then left without saying another word. He almost couldn't believe what he had just done. He apologized. It was unlike him. "I need a drink." Killian said aloud to himself as he walked down main street.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned. Out of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." Neal said smugly with an arm draped around Emma as she shifted uncomfortably realizing Neal was talking to Killian from across the bar.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Is that another one of your realms so called references that you love?" Killian said harshly signaling the bar tender over. Maybe if he had more common sense he would've left the bar but just seeing Emma was enough to stay. Even if it meant seeing Emma and Neal all over each other.

"You've never seen Casablanca?" Emma said grabbing three shots from the bartender and handing one off to Killian. He took it reluctantly. "It's rum pirate. Thought you might enjoy it." She gleamed after tossing the shot down her throat. She looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was down just how he liked it and her laughter and smile was so genuine every time Neal made a joke.

"I have yet to find the time to catch up with this realms novelties, I'm afraid I have been quite busy with all the rescue missions and what not." Killian said with a sarcastic tone. It irked him how the two of them quickly forgot about him when just a few months ago, they were diving into danger together. The statement made both Emma and Neal uncomfortable, it was obvious in their eyes. He regretted the words once he said them. "Another round mate?" Killian said to the bartender after placing his glass shot on the bar top. What was he even doing here.

"The town feels so deserted without Gold huh?" Emma mentioned sensing the tension after their second shot.

"He deserved everything that happened to him." Neal commented. "I guess I should stop calling Belle my step mom then." He added the latter with a smile on his face.

"Please tell me you never called her that to her face." Emma's lips curled into a smile as she playfully pushed Neal.

"Yeah, she did not like that very much. Especially since technically we are around the same age." Neal joked. Emma laughed for reasons Killian will never understand. He hated the connection the two of them had. It was as if their energy was drawing them together. The look they had in each other's eyes, he knew it was love.

"Poor thing is probably traumatized over everything that's happened. I haven't seen her around town anywhere." Emma said with a worried look on her face,

"Say what you want about her, but she saw the good in my old man that not even I could. I think he loved her too but I guess it wasn't enough."

"I think everyone's shaken up over what Gold did to the town." Emma added suddenly remembering it was Killian who almost paid the price for Golds hunger for power.

"Speaking of that Killian. I'm sorry. I know it's not the same as him apologizing, but on behalf of him being my dad I'm really sorry." Neal looked genuine. He hated that he hated him. Every time Killian saw Neal he either saw the crocodile or the face Emma made when she realized he was alive.

"It is not your burden to bury. But I appreciate it." Killian nodded in his direction.

Killian's eyes narrowed in on Emma. She seemed happy and for some reason he was miserable about it. He wanted to be happy for her, but instead he wanted more than anything to be happy _with_ her. "Listen I should get going love." Killian placed his good hand on Emma's shoulder without thinking. "And it was nice seeing your Baelfire."

"I go by Neal now Hook and you know that." Neal gave him a stern look and the grip he used to hold his drink got even tighter.

Killian walked out of the bar without further conversation. He knew Neal hated being called Baelfire, just like how he knew seeing Emma for that long was hurting him. Finding an empty bench along the street, he decided to sit down and pull his flask out. Rum would never break his heart. It was his one true love.

"Just the man I was looking for." Neal said sitting down on the bench next to him about an hour later.

"Like I've said before Neal, I'm happy for the two of you. Now could you please leave me. I'm in the middle of something important" Killian took another swig from his flask and stared at it as he gulped it down.

"Emma is worried about you. All you do is drink and mope around town."

"To be fair I've always drank this much. I'm just not as productive in saving this town from whatever foes it has anymore. Guess that comes with the perks of not lusting after the Savior anymore."

"You could still always help out. We could use someone with your wits."

"Please Neal I'm not a child I don't need the compliments. I have better things to do than watch the two of you make googly eyes at each other."

"Ah. That's what this is about?"

"Thought that was a little obvious mate."

"Emma was never yours. She never loved you and you her for that matter. Why are you so upset?" Neal spoke harshly with an irritated tone. He looked shocked at his slip of the tongue. He had obviously said more than he cared to.

"That is indeed correct." Killian said as if realizing it himself. They were never in love but Killian loved the idea of her. He felt as if she could save him. As if he wasn't beyond saving.

Neal spoke about how in love with Emma he was and how he promised to care for her, however to Killian it all sounded like gibberish. How could he be happy for her when he felt that Neal wasn't the one for her. Killian rose from the bench leaving Neal talking to himself.

"Hook. I am going to ask Emma to marry me. We want another child together." With those words spoken to his back, Killian felt undone. His knees felt weak. His heart stopped for a split second. It was over. Emma was so far from his grasp and he knew it all along.

* * *

It was 1 in the morning when Killian turned up on Belle's front porch. He had never been there but the home looked just how he imagined it would. All sorts of different flowers adorned her porch. Each individual pot was hand sculpted and seemed to tell its own story. He saw the lights on, indicating to him that she was awake. He knocked as softly as he could, still unsure of his intensions.

"Killian? What are you doing here its late?" Belle's cheeks flushed red at the sight of him. She griped her hand tighter on the soft pink silk robe she wore. Unintentionally his eyes deviated towards her revealed cleavage.

"Thought I would take you up on that offer." His voice cracked and Belle was quick to embrace him. Her rose scent filling him. She had never seen the pirate looking so emotional, not even when he was at the brink of death. Suddenly all she wanted to do was take his mind off his worries.

Belle ushered Killian into her living room closing the door quickly behind her. She didn't exactly want the neighbors knowing Captain Hook was in her home at 1 AM.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Belle motioned for him to sit on her couch. Killian chuckled as he examined the multitude of hand sewn throw pillows on the pink velvet couch before he brushed them aside.

"Anything that contains alcohol will do the job" She could tell he had already been drinking, his rugged appearance said it all. His black blouse under his leather pirate coat was undone and she could see patches of hair. He looked a mess.

"You look like you've already had a few too many." She eyeballed him up and down as he shrugged off her comment.

"Do you forget I am a pirate luv, alcohol flows through my veins."

"I couldn't forget because it's all you talk about." She quipped sarcastically glad to get a laugh out of him. "I might have some rum from the last time Will was here." Belle hurried to her kitchen that was adjacent to the living room. She could hear Killian getting comfortable in her living room as she opened her fridge to fetch the bottle.

"Will Scarlett?" Killian called out remembering his last encounter with that man. Killian beat him senseless outside of the very library Belle worked at all because he gave Emma a hard time when she was arresting him. The list of things he wouldn't do for Emma was very short if not nonexistent.

"Yes. That's correct. I don't think there are any other Will's in town."

"It's just odd, I never would've thought the two of you were pals."

"Well we aren't pals per say, but we did go out on a date the other day." Belle returned to her living room with a bottle of rum in hand and a glass. Killian reached out for the bottle leaving her holding the glass cup. His dark hair was grown much longer than he traditionally kept it however it still managed to swoop across his forehead in the same manner as before. The dark contrast of his 5-o clock shadow brought out his brilliantly piercing blue eyes. There was a drowsiness sweeping through his gaze. He stroked his chiseled jawline as he found himself staring at his now empty flask. He flashed his white teeth at her, gesturing for her to join him.

"I typically don't drink, but I suppose one drink couldn't hurt." Belle practically shuttered and spit up the drink as it burned her throat. When she said typically she meant never. There was that brief moment when she was Lacey that she indulged frequently, however that was essentially a lifetime ago for her now.

"You alright there love?" Killian raised his eyebrows at her disagreement to the rum. He watched her carefully, observant as always.

"Not really." Her soft blue eyes brooded staring down at the wooden floor. She felt relief finally speaking to someone about it. Killian's eyes widened at the statement seemingly unaware of how to respond. "Oh. You meant with the rum, didn't you?" Belle couldn't help but laugh. He sensed her discomfort and struggled how to change the conversation.

"Did the date go well?" Killian couldn't help but pry. He typically wasn't one to engage in someone's personal life but he couldn't help but wonder how someone like Belle would ever date a lowlife like Will. At least with Rumple he had magic and eloquence, but Will was just a simple thief and not even a very good one.

"What do you think." She revealed a devilish grin.

"I take that as a no."

"It wasn't even Will. The whole notion of dating if so foreign to me that I'm awfully terrible at it."

"You? Bad at dating? Nonsense, there is no way someone as beautiful as you could fail at such a mundane task." Belle blushed and looked away at his comment. Belle looked at herself every day in the morning when she got ready but she never saw beauty as much as people told her she was.

"I just never thought I would have to do this again. When I fell in love with Rumple I just assumed my story was done and the words happy ever after would float in the sky. But then he became only more bitter and manipulative when we got married. I thought he had changed." She stopped when she realized she was rambling. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear this." She shook her head ashamed taking another sip from the cup of rum Killian had poured her while he drank from the bottle.

"Say what you want about the Crocodile but he loved you and everyone knew it. So, don't ever think you weren't loved."

"I guess it just wasn't enough." Her expression fell and her eyes looked full of misery.

"To hell with the people we give our heart to only to have them walked all over." Killian raised his bottle of rum in her direction.

"To hell with them." Belle brought her glass against Killian's as they toasted by clinking the bottle and glass together. Something about Belle perked up his attitude. For a few hours, he even forgot about his conversation with Neal. He felt content for the first time in a while. Every single time a new shot was poured they toasted to something new. As the shots progressed their voices grew louder and louder and eventually it turned into shouting and jumping up and down. They grew roaring drunk and both of them were thankful they weren't alone at the moment.

"To new friendships."

"To independence."

"To no obligations."

"To not sharing a bed with a selfish lover." Killian raised a brow at Belle's toast. After letting the rum burn down her throat, she realized he was staring. If it wasn't for the alcohol she would've been blushing crimson just as she always does when discussing risqué topics, but all she could do was laugh uncontrollably.

"That's no fair love, no one should have to put up with that." Killian sighed pushing a stray dark brown lock from Belle's face to see her blue eyes clearer. Her breath hitched as his hand lingered on her shoulder. His fingertips skipped across the soft skin on her cheek. She felt tension just from him even being that close to her face.

"I probably shouldn't have said that."

"You must've said it for a reason." Killian spoke in a low voice that was barely a whisper, then he brushed his arm very closely against hers. His warm touch gave her goosebumps. "Maybe you would like to be with a man who is not a selfish lover." He inched closer to her on the couch. "In fact, maybe even an extremely gifted lover." That cocky bastard. Belle felt her body warm under Killian's touch. She hated the way her body was reacting to his in that very moment.

"You are so full of yourself Killian." Her words were supposed to come off as playful but somehow ended up being spoken in a soft sexual tone. Her body was naturally gravitating towards him.

"C'mon love, don't deny your needs." Belle felt his stubble against her neck as he leaned in to place soft kisses on it. Her stomach turned and her body felt a sense of urgency for him.

"Oh gods, just fuck me already Killian." She swallowed hard and pressed her body against his as his mouth crashed into hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer. Every kiss with more and more urgency. Everything in Belle's mind was telling her to stop but her body just craved this handsome pirate. It didn't take long for her to climb into his lap feeling his erection press against her. Killian used his hook to undo her robe softly and allowed it to fall off her shoulders exposing a black lacy bra. They pulled a part for a second for him to examine her beautiful round breast. He cursed under his breath as he caressed her breast with his good hand. He groaned into her mouth as she pressed their lips together again and then found his tongue with hers. The leather from Killian's coat felt cool against her bare exposed skin.

"Judging by your undergarments, I'd say you knew what was going to happen tonight princess." Killian spoke sweeping her up into his arms from the couch. His hand pressed against her ass as she clung to his neck.

"Maybe if you weren't such a cheeky bastard I would've been more forward." They laughed softly moving their lips back onto each other. "Door on the right." Belle shouted before Killian found her bedroom.

As they fell on the bed, Belle found her way on top of Killian trying to remove as much of his clothes as she could. "Not fair, I'm wearing so little and you're wearing so much." He grinned devilish as she managed to pull of his leather coat. "This is so heavy." She remarked tossing his coat to the side. He headed her to be cautious with it. A loud _thunk_ was heard as it landed on her grey wooden floor and a soft _woops_ left her mouth.

"First order of business." Killian shifted his position quickly so that now he was hovering over Belle. He kicked his boots off as he laid a soft kiss against her chest. As he reached her chest his hand cupped her breast, he ripped off her lacy bra without asking permission bringing her nipple into his mouth. "Hey! That was new." She spoke in a half moan. Eventually, he made his way down to her stomach, laying kisses down as he went.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Every kiss he laid sent pulses down her spine.

"That's a nice visual, _THE_ Captain Hook buying the town bookworm new lingerie." With the words not even fully out of her mouth, his mouth was on her. His tongue pressed against her drenched lips and tasted her from core to clit. He moaned at her taste, as she moaned his name over and over again. Her fingers laced around his dark raven locks. The heat from his lips, made her hips jump. She could feel the bundle of nerves throbbing. The man had a reason to brag. She had never felt such great pleasure. Belle's head dropped back into the pillow as she bit her lip trying to silence her moans to the best of her ability. After all, she did have nosy neighbors.

"Now don't hold back love, I want to hear you." She moaned softly, as his breath ghosted over her tender lips. She couldn't believe the noises that were escaping her mouth. She closed her eyes and used her hands to pull him against her. After some time, her legs began to shake and he could tell she was close. She began to feel her release building up. Belle's body tensed and her legs felt numb. Her orgasm caused her muscles to tighten and her upper thighs quivered, finally she allowed herself to release and she was screaming his name. She had never felt something so intense so erotic.

"That's never happened to me before."

"What? Climax during oral pleasure?"

"No. Climax at all." Her confession brought him back to hovering over her face. His face was full of disbelief. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Well then." He dipped his hips in closer to hers. "I guess I'm just going to make you come again and again to make up for lost time." His lips met her and she could taste herself on his mouth.

"Wait Killian"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He froze removing his hands from her body.

"No. I want this." She smiled. "But I want to be on top." Killian's face lit up as she shifted position adjusting herself directly on top of him. By now he had removed himself of all his clothes and Belle was in awe at his perfect muscular physique. He had scars here and there scattered around his body that only added to his rugged appearance. She straddled his hips hovering over his fully erect member. His length concerned her slightly. He was a lot bigger than Rumple, so she hoped she could take him. The tip of his penis was brushing against her entrance, but she kept it there to build anticipation. She was basking in the glory of seeing his face filled with pleasure at her teasing. He was stunned by her, something about a woman in charge truly turned him on.

"Princess, if you keep teasing me like this I might not last very long." She felt powerful.

"Patience Captain" Belle lowered herself and planted hungry kisses against his neck. She brushed the tip of his penis against her clit, attempting to test his patience. A soft groan escaped his mouth.

Killian cursed under his breath as she used a hand to guide his shaft slowly into her. Her walls tightened against his member as she began gradually moving up and down. He was much more filling than her past and only sexual encounter. "Fuck Belle you're so tight." Killian moaned in pleasure as she continued expanded against him. She tilted her hips slightly when she pushed down so that his member would rotate and that's when she could feel him rubbing all the right places inside of her. For someone who had never done this before, she was riding him with confidence. As her walls formed to his width she began going deeper and deeper. Killian's hand rested on her hip, feeling her rock against him. Her mouth was open wide moaning in ecstasy and the sight of that had Killian weak. She was a shy girl who rarely cursed and always had her head in a book, and here she was on Captain Hook's lap, riding him with confidence. Never did he imagine himself in this situation. She was almost over the edge building another orgasm when Killian shifted their positions moving her under him.

"I believe it's my turn love." He thrusted back into her wasting no time, as she bucked her hips urging him to continue moving. Belle moaned against him as he traced kisses over her jawline and onto her neck. She tasted so sweet like she could melt against his tongue. He just wanted to eat her up. As her walls felt adjusted against his shaft he began picking up the pace. Diving into her faster and faster as she screamed in pleasure. The sight of her mouth open barely containing herself, pushed him over the edge. "Fuck I'm so close love." He leaned forward and held on to his orgasm and continued thrusting harder and harder until she was ready. With his mouth against hers they both climaxed together as he emptied himself in her.

"That was." Belle lay next to him as they both tried to regain their strength and their breath. "unexpected."

"Unexpected good or bad?" Killian raised a brow extending his arm as an invitation.

"No don't get me wrong that was amazing. I've never felt that way before. But see I didn't really foresee this in my future." She nuzzled her head against his arm feeling the strangest sense of comfort.

"Aye. Neither did I." Killian stared at the brunette in disbelief as she slowly closed her eyes against him. The warmth of her body against him made him feel relaxed.

"Goodnight Captain." Belle murmured half asleep. Killian took this as an invitation to close his eyes and sleep in her bed.

* * *

"Well well well, I did not peg _the_ Captain Hook as the type to cuddle after a one night stand." Her brilliant blue eyes barely half open where the first thing he saw that morning. "I thought for sure you would've snuck out by morning."

"What gave you that impression, I've told you before I'm an excellent lover." His morning voice was soft and hoarse. "And I would like to believe I proved that last night..."

"Oh you did." She said quickly before her lips curled up into a smile. She wanted to laugh, a part of her felt like she was still in a dream. Then suddenly she was aware she wasn't in a dream when a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh gods I think I'm going to be sick." Belle rolled over in bed leaving her spot against Killian's chest, taking the white comforter with her as she turned.

"Oi c'mon don't tell me you find me repulsive now that you're sober." Killian shouted with his eyes barely open and his mind still half asleep. He placed his palm on the small of her back silently begging her to return to her spot next to him in bed.

"No no no." Belle giggled curling back against him, their naked bodies warming at each other's touch. "I quite literally feel sick. I haven't drank that much, in well…ever." She rubbed her temples moving her hands from his bare chest. He absently mindedly planted a soft kiss on her forehead as he finally fully opened his eyes seeing how beautiful she looked. Her hair that was usually kept in a neat braid now looked messy and wild. The thought that she was much like her braid made him laugh. She was typically shy and neat however last night he brought something out of her. He saw a wild side to her, much like how he was seeing the wild side to her hair. Her soft blue eyes radiated kindness without even trying. And the slight smile on her lips killed him, despite having a pounding headache she was smiling at him. Everything about her was warm and accepting.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Emma." Belle spoke softly as a statement afraid Killian would shut off at the bold comment. "If it's any consolation, I think you're more than meets the eye."

"That is just the effect I have on woman after I have bedded them, don't worry it'll wear off soon." Killian laughed at himself, but Belle saw past the smile. She saw the same lonely eyes in Killian that she saw in herself.

"Stop being so self-deprecating. You're a good man not perusing Emma because you didn't want to ruin whatever her and Baelfire had." Belle placed her hand on Killian's cheek without even thinking. She wanted to comfort him. He looked confused by her hand placement but didn't put up a fight against it.

"Who told you that lie?" He sneered avoiding eye contact.

"No one." She softly ran her fingers against his stubble. "Call it a woman's intuition." The comforter that was wrapped around her body loosened as she moved closer to him giving Killian a pleasant view of her ample breasts.

"Well I'll have you know, I only do things to benefit myself." Killian whispered just inches away from her face staring directly at her.

"As I recall from last night, that's not entirely true." She giggled wrapping her arms against his neck. It was strange how comfortable even sober she felt with him. Just yesterday she would not even imagine having a conversation with Killian and now they are having a conversation in bed after a one night stand.

"Now _that_ is a different story." Killian smiled. "You know luv, we can always go for seconds and I'm more than happy to repeat that. He ran his fingers softly against her skin giving her chills. ""You up for seconds." He asked ready to pounce.

"Seconds? More like 4ths or 5ths, I lost count last night." She giggled leaning in closer against his cheek. "However, as lovely as that sounds, I think we should leave whatever happened alone and blame it on the alcohol." She knew it sounded silly, but if they slept together again she mentally would have no excuse.

"I can respect your wishes Belle, but I'll have you know any second you feel the need to have me I'm yours." Killian with a finger against her chin pressed his lips softly against hers. Before she could respond he started getting out of the bed. Belle stared lying in bed as he picked up his clothes off the floor and slowly began to put them on. He was a charming bastard and she would never deny it.

"So what now, did we just become friends?" Belle asked slowly sitting up in her bed as he still dressed. The sheets only covered her partially but a strange wave of confidence still resided in her body from the night before.

"Sure. I would like that." Killian replied as he eyeballed her up and down. "Thank you, for uh you know listening to me vent. I rarely open up to people so it means a lot to me you stayed and listened." He briefly sat back in the bed next to her still admiring her body. "And I am not just saying that because your body is exquisite." She laughed and lifted the sheets in response.

He was gone within the hour and Belle stayed lying in bed basking in the glow that her wild night had brought her. She was happy. Not just because she finally got through to Killian, but because she finally got through to herself. A one night stand was completely out of her element a month ago, but now she was shocked. She thought she would never be capable of letting someone in to her life again. But, she proved herself wrong. She did not need Rumple.

 _I'm sorry I technically do not have an update for this story. It's just going to be a redo, however I have so many ideas and so many things already typed up that I'm recycling that I hope to update a lot more than before. Possibly every other day if i get a chance. I would love some feedback on the redo just to see what you think. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello luvs! Sorry it took me a little longer to write this than expected. As you might have read on the first chapter this is a redo fic so if you read the first version of this fic this is where you will really start to see the changes I've made. I really hope you like them and I hope you love their character development as much as I have. I'm truly having so much fun writing their witty banter. Please review and let me know what you think xoxo_**

 ** _Just to emphasize where the fic is at right now, Rumple is still under "banishment" by Belle and is presumed magicless by the Storybrooke community. Also in this AU Ruby owns a lingerie shop so just roll with it lol._**

* * *

It was almost noon and her back was already aching and her forehead was hot. Belle could feel the dust from the boxes of books in her nose. What felt like days where only a matter of a few hours. She couldn't comprehend why anybody would ever break into the library. There was broken glass by the stairs that she kept forgetting to sweep up. However, what she couldn't comprehend the most was how she ever abandoned this library that she felt was equal to her home. She loved the old dark wood that creaked every time someone walked. She even loved the archaic computers they had. But what she loved the most where her books, they felt like her children. Suddenly as she stared off into nothing thinking about everything she had been through this year, the door chimed and caused her to jump back startled.

"Fret not, it's just me luv." Killian stood at the door holding a red bag.

"Oh Killian you scared me. No one really stops by." She placed her hand on her hips and exhaled out of exhaustion.

"You alright." He asked approaching her.

"Yes. I'm just tired. This has proven a lot more work than I thought." She whipped her forehead.

"Well the clock says it's almost lunch time so how about I treat you to lunch for being such a hard worker?" His words brought a smile to her face. If she was honest her stomach was growling, but she felt weird having lunch with the man she just had a one night stand with. Every time she looked at him she couldn't help but imagine how beautiful he looked between her legs. His face and body screamed sex appeal and she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. "It's just lunch." He called to her again when he felt she was about to say no.

"Fine. But we agreed to not let things get weird. Right?" She waved her petite manicured finger in front of him.

"Of course, you know me. Captain casual. "He muttered to her as she walked out the door. "Oh luv, I bought this for you…you know for the other night." Belle's face went red as soon as she realized what bag he was holding. It was a small red bag from Ruby's lingerie shop. She was grateful that he remembered, but she genuinely did not expect it.

Self- Consciously, she whimpered "Did you walk here."

"Uh yes, how else would I have gotten here?"

"Did anyone see you." She asked with hesitation. "Forget that, more like…how did you know my measurements." She pried through the bag looking at the garments.

"Well… Er…I don't feel my answer is appropriate." Killian raised a brow suppressing his laughter due to the look of annoyance on her face.

"Continue."

"All I'm getting at is, I've been with many women. It's not hard for me to guess." The captain shrugged trying not to come off as bragging. Belle just nodded regretting even asking.

"You pig." Belle smacked him with the bag as she rolled her eyes. She was being sarcastic but a part of it made her self-conscious. It made her wonder how many other girls in town he had one night stands with.

* * *

Granny's was filled with people per usual. The Charming's and all the other town people that were regulars sat at their unofficial assigned booths buzzing with conversations. Snow White caught Belle's eye as she walked in and waved with a polite smile on her innocent face. Belle smiled and waved back but she could tell Snow White couldn't wait until Belle looked away to whisper to David that Killian was at the dinner, and at that, that he was with Belle. She knew it very well that they were an odd pair of friends, but people wouldn't speculate.

"You seem like something's bothering you, is everything alright." Killian broke the silence as Belle and him sat in the booth and she stared around with gazing eyes.

"I'm fine." She said picking up a menu and averting his eyes.

"It doesn't take a genius to know you're lying. I won't stop asking if you don't tell me."

"It's nothing I just haven't been here since things with Rumple went south. I feel like everyone's talking about me." Her expression dropped

"Belle who cares what the town is gossiping about. They have nothing better to do."

"I care Killian." Her lips settled on a flat line. "We can't all be as care free as you." She slightly giggled when her response caused him to roll his eyes.

"I never said I was care free. I just don't think loving the Dark One would warrant anyone to talk badly about you. You're a good person. People think highly of you in this town, I know it."

"Oh yeah? Well marrying the Dark One caused you to shoot me in the back." She cracked a laugh and as horrible as the experience was she found humor in it. Killian couldn't believe the smile on her face while she talked about the worst thing he had ever done to her. "I'm only joking Killian don't get all serious on me now."

"You are a rather odd woman." Killian finally spoke after unsure of how to respond to her. He held the menu with his hand as if he didn't order the same thing every single day as he watched her gaze the colorful pages commenting on her increasing appetite.

Granny took their orders only minorly hiding her hatred for Killian, but Belle could tell Granny was joking. Granny loved everyone, even reformed pirated. The food only took about ten minutes to be ready and Killian and Belle were so engrossed in their conversation that they barely even felt that time go by. It was about to be one in the afternoon when a certain blonde walked into the dinner looking panicked.

"Belle." She called out as soon as she saw her face.

"Emma? What is it, everything alright?" Belle stood up concerned.

"Killian?" Emma's brows furrowed but decided not to question anything. "I've actually been looking for both you guys. I have news." Her tone was urgent as both of them wanted nothing more than for her to continue. Her hair was uncombed and her breath was hitched as if she had been running around town all day.

Both Killian and Belle were standing up at this point eager to hear what Emma had to say. Belle felt the tension between Killian and Emma and in exchange decided then to do the majority of the talking. She could see the somber look Killian gave her every time they made eye contact.

"Regina said she thinks she can bring the fairies back. They aren't dead after all." Emma paused to glance over at Killian. Relief was washing over his face. He never verbalized his guilt but everyone knew he carried it. Even though it wasn't his fault Killian made it his fault. "The catch is it requires some type of ancient spell but it is encrypted, so since both of you are our best translators and researches. I thought you guys could help."

"Of course, anything to help Blue." Belle did not skip a beat and did not even wait for anybody else to speak first. She grabbed two $20 bills from her purse and tossed them on them on the counter.

"No, allow me. I said it would be my treat." Killian paused uncomfortable speaking lower so only Belle could hear. Emma waited in the distance a tad irritated that the two were not following her on command.

"Oh please pirate just because you're 500 years old does not mean we have to follow the traditions from the century you were born in." Belle scoffed brushing his shoulder as she swiftly moved passed him leaving him with a glare.

"I am only 302. No need to make me feel any older." Killian shouted back unsure if she was even listening. He had to admit, she had spunk.

* * *

Emma and Belle walked side by side as Emma broke down everything she knew about the ancient spell and the fairies being trapped while Killian walked slightly behind them only receiving bits and pieces of the conversation. Belle opened her bag to retrieve the keys to the library as they began to approach the tall building. She opened the door for the blonde and then as Killian reached the threshold of the door she smiled at him. "You alright pirate?" He answered with a reassuring nod but Belle knew him better than to believe him. He still looked at the blonde with longing eyes as she walked away to find a table to set her things down.

"This is Cora's spell book. Now there are some really dark spells in here so be careful with whatever you decrypt. If anyone can translate this spell it has to be you guys. The languages in here are foreign to Regina and I, but she thinks…"

"It is a mixture of Arabic, Latin and some form of hybrid of Ancient Greek." Belle said confidently as she starred at the large brown spell book that Emma had placed in front of them. Emma stared blankly shocked that it only took Belle a few seconds to understand more about the spell than she could in an hour of examining. Killian drew curiosity from the book so he sat in the chair next to Belle and glanced over the pages for himself. "I think there might be a fourth language mixed in but I can't quite recognize this one." Belle softly pointed at some strange marking on the old page.

"I've seen this writing before. It's Quenya. I have some research on it from when I spent time in Blue Water. I'll retrieve it from my ship."

"Wow, well looks like you guys have your work cut out for you. I'll leave you to it. Regina and I still need to create a magic shield to blockade any evil that might come out of the hat when we open it. Call me if you make any major breakthroughs." Emma spoke quickly and then the second she was done talking she was gone. She looked like she was on a mission.

"That's pretty impressive pirate. I would have never guessed that we make quite the team." Belle rested her arm on Killian's shoulder feeling the leather against her skin.

"I'm rather impressed with you myself. How did you learn all those languages?"

"I mean I don't know them per say, but I can recognize them and make a feasible attempt to interpret them. Once I finished reading all the books in the library Rumple built for me I began reading the books in his library however most of them were encrypted so I had to make do." Belle's gaze dropped slightly upon uttering the name of her exiled ex-husband. She wanted nothing more than to get him out of her head but everything reminded her of him, it was impossible to forget someone she shared so much history with. "I've always wanted to travel to learn more languages, er well at least to the lands that are still surviving." She added trying to get her mind off of her ex-husband.

"Aye, I've traveled all across the oceans and learned a great deal of things. Hell, adventure is why I became a pirate. I guess you are more like me than I thought." Belle scoffed at the idea and returned to her study of the ancient book. The pages were so fragile that they had to use a microscope to read it instead of gathering close to it.

After Killian retrieved his research on the language foreign to Belle it took them around two hours to completely decrypt the spell including the materials needed to enact it. Belle could feel her energy draining and her desire for sleep growing. Her yawns only emphasized her need for sleep to herself.

"This should do it." Belle muttered mainly to herself and she finished scribbling a final note on a blank page in her journal. "Now run this along to Regina." Belle tore the note out of her journal and began to hand it over in Killian's direction.

"Do I look like a messenger boy luv." His dazzling green eyes stared her down.

"Not at all, I don't believe brooding and alcoholic are synonymous to that of a messenger boy." Belle winked still holding the page against him wanting for him to grab it. "This is not my victory to bask in, I want you to be the one to release the fairies."

"Why not just go together?" Killian grabbed the note from Belle but he also held her hand against it not letting her let go from his grasp. Her heart flipped at the warmth of his hand against hers as he slightly reeled her closer to him. "After all you did half the work."

"I'm tired Killian, I want to go home." She smiled and even though there was some truth to her words, she was lying. While she clearly was exhausted, she mainly wanted Killian to be the one to save the day. She wanted him to get the satisfaction of helping Emma. She cared about his happiness, and she knew he would feel relieved to help the fairies escape from the darkness of the sorcerer's hat. "Say hello to Blue for me, would you." With that being said Killian slowly released his grasp of her palm

"Can I at least walk you home."

"No need, I'm staying at the antique shop tonight it's right across the street." She said immediately causing Killian to raise a brow. "I'm finally fully moving out so I'm going to do some last minute cleaning up and then locking up the doors for good."

"Belle. I can help you with that. You don't have to do that alone."

"Well I appreciate that Killian but I kind of just want to say goodbye. Alone." Her face dropped ashamed that she was still missing the monster that almost killed the man in front of her. The monster who lied to her and manipulated her over and over again.

"Alright. Well I'll leave you to it. But don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Killian said as he gathered his books and research.

* * *

The moment she entered the threshold of the antique shop a wave of emotions hit her like a brick wall. She dropped to her knees and couldn't help but uncontrollably sob. It has been nearly a month and a half since she sent Rumple to exile but she was still feeling so weak, she hated the sensation. Where was the strong girl who gave herself to the evil Dark One to aid her kingdom, where was that girl when she needed her the most. Some days she was able to channel that girl and some days she was so weak like today. There had been so much pain in her chest every time she remembered the final moments of their relationship. The memories burned into her skin carried more trauma than she ever cared to admit. No one really knew the truth but her and Rumple. Even then, at times she felt Rumple either forgot or pretends as if he did. Their relationship was always very private but she never minded because she loved him. She loved him so much that she was blinded. After whipping away her tears she decided to remind herself of the strong woman she could be by finally taking everything that belonged to her out of the shop. She turned on the archaic record player that Rumple kept in the shop that Henry ended up teaching them how to use. She smiled at the memory of Henry teaching her about popular American music and how enchanted she was with the sound of jazz. The music was playing a little too loud to point that she did not even hear the door open. She screamed at the sight of someone and dropped the box she was holding on route to the front of the shop.

"Killian. It's late, what are you doing here." She asked seeing the pirate standing in front of her with a strange look on his face. "Are the fairies alright?" She felt slightly embarrassed that she was a mess. Her eyes were still puffy and swollen from all the crying that the priceless mementos caused her to do.

"Yes. They are fine. Blue sends her love." Killian said not getting any closer to her. "However I'm here for a different matter."

"Well what is it?"

"It's about Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. Do you still have it in your possession?"

Belle nodded quickly unsure what direction the conversation was going in. "What about it?"

"I fear the Dark One might return soon, so I think its best if I take the dagger and bury it in the ocean to hide it where he will never find it."

"What…You really think Rumple would come back?" Belle's heart stopped even thinking of that possibility. "But I banished him." She added the latter in a shock.

"You know him better than anyone else. He will stop at nothing to get back to you and his magic." Killian's face was still hidden by the darkness.

"I guess you're right. Let me go grab it." She shifted around the box she had dropped and headed to the safe she had installed in Rumple's old bedroom.

Killian took the blade with no other words and stepped out of the shop with a wave. She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with him. She hoped more than anything something with Emma hadn't come up.

* * *

 ** _I apologize for the short chapter after starting off with my first chapter being 7000 word lol. I just felt this was a good point to end the chapter at this very scene. I'm loosely following the storyline of the show and will be doing so for the most part of this fic, but I'm adding my own little moments bc clearly Belle and Killian don't have this much chemistry on Once. I hope you guys enjoyed Belle opening up, I always felt the show could've done a better job at discussing the depression she battles about being in love with a "beast" so I really wanted to shed a light on that. I'm always open to suggestions so please drop them off in the review section. Thanks for reading! Also if you caught my nod to LotR you are awesome._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm really trying to be better about updating more frequently so here we go :) I appreciate the reviews from last week, I absolutely adore when you guys get into the story and are genuinely curious to what happens next. I hope to have another chapter uploaded by the end of this week, because I CANNOT wait to write the hot and juicy party :p anyways, hope you guys enjoy. I appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read this.**_

* * *

"Rise and shine pirate." Killian's eyes opened wide at the sound of a familiar voice. For many nights as he slept inebriated aboard his bed at the Jolly Roger, he dreamed Emma would wake him up and tell him that she changed her mind. But it had been a month since he had any kind of dreams about her. He was fine and happy and honestly a little shocked that she was even aboard the Jolly Roger. She hated his bloody ship, hell she even referred to it as a dumb boat.

"Emma. Nice surprise seeing you in here." His eyes widened as he realized Regina stood by the door waiting for him to wake up as well. "Your majesty." Killian added overall annoyed at their presence. His eyelids wanted to close but something about being watched waking up made him uncomfortable.

"You have five minutes to get dressed Hook, meet you upstairs." Regina said icily as she followed the blonde above deck. "And hurry." She shouted from the top of the stairs as Killian was still processing everything.

It was five in the morning and the air was ice cold. Killian was exhausted from having been up late drinking and playing pool at the pub with Robin and John, one of the many merry men who decided to stay in Storybrooke. Boy, they could handle their rum.

"What's so important you had to wake me up at the crack of dawn." Killian appeared above deck rubbing his eyes adjusting to the slight daylight that was rising.

"What happened to the Killian that was already up at this time ready to start his day." Emma teased with her arms crossed against her chest mainly for warmth but partly to appear intimidating.

"Let us just leave it at he had a little too much to drink last night and feels like death at this very moment." Killian stood in front of Emma and Regina as they stood by a wooden post with their back to the sea.

"More like you always have too much to drink." Emma spoke under her breathe but knew fully well Killian could hear her.

"Alright enough you two, I already regret being here. But we have business to discuss." Regina spoke loudly with a clear tone of irritation. "Rumpelstiltskin is back."

"Bloody hell, just went things in the town were finally stabilizing." Killian turned his back to them in anger looking out at the sea. He wanted to scream, the crocodile always had a way of getting back into his life. It was ironic because now unlike other times, Killian cared not for revenge but for a normal life. His mind wondered to think about Belle, and how she would handle it. Poor thing. Last he saw her a few nights ago she was still a mess stripping the remains of herself from his antique shop. He did not want to see her suffering at the hand of the crocodile, and he especially did not want to see what would happen when Rumpelstiltskin finds out Belle and Killian had a drunken one night stand. "What does he want this time?" Killian asked visibly upset.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Emma answered.

"Then how do you guys even know he is here?"

"The barrier around the town that I set up after his exile has been taken down and he is the only person strong enough to disable it. So, that means he is here and somehow has regained his magic." Regina looked filled with disappointment. "If he somehow managed to get back his magic in the so called land without magic and he chose to come to Storybrooke out of all places, then he has to be looking for something here…or maybe even someone?" Regina added as a later thought as she positioned her finger on her chin in thought.

"Belle." Killian spoke softly thinking of how horrified she would be if he appeared to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows." Emma replied somberly, very much aware of the problematic relationship the beauty and the beast have had.

"There is no way she does." Killian spoke without truly thinking and in result Regina and Emma stared at him surprised. "She would have told us." Killian adjusted his words in a way that it did not seem like Belle and he were closer than they knew. He hated that he was there aboard his ship discussing strategies with them when all he wanted was to check up on Belle.

"I mean…you can't blame her if she didn't tell us. He is her husband." Regina said in matter of fact tone. Her and Killian had this relationship where they respected each other but at the very same time desired to rarely hold a conversation with each other.

"But what if she truly is unaware." Killian played the devil's advocate.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." With the words said Emma was on the move and gestured for everyone to follow her.

"Why do you even insist." Regina began annoyed before she whirled her finger engulfing them in smoke.

* * *

Belle looked relaxed sitting behind the counter at her desk as she sorted through the books like she did every single day. Her face was bare without a drop of makeup exposing every freckle and sun spot on her tanned face. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid with a blue ribbon per usual but she added some flowers in it this morning. He could not help but wonder if she got them from her father Maurice's flower shop, if so it meant they were on good terms. The smile on her face gave Killian hope that she hadn't heard the news yet. Jazz music played on a record player that rested on one of the wooden tables directly across from her desk. The music was probably the reason she didn't realize Killian Emma and Regina now stood directly in the middle of her library watching her unsure of how to grab her attention as she worked and sang along to the melody. Regina waved her hand towards the vinyl player and the music reached a screeching halt.

"Regina?" Belle looked over the counter in shock. "What a surprise." She added with a monotone attitude. Her facial expression showed clear distrust in the Evil Queen, er reformed Queen.

"We need to talk." Regina approached Belle, Killian and Emma followed her footsteps.

They all gathered around the wooden table with tension in the air. Nobody necessarily liked each other but they all were required to sit down and discuss exactly what they were going to do. Regina decided to break the news at once without further delay. She was rash like that straight to the point.

"He's what?" Belle stuttered unable to absorb the information that Regina shoved down her throat. Her eyes looked in disbelief towards Killian who could at this point barely make eye contact with her. He felt horrible for having an audience watch her mentally breakdown at the news that her abusive ex-husband was back in town. The facial expression she displayed when Regina broke the news to her was all the proof they needed to know that she was in no way involved with his return. Belle was devastated, he could tell. Killian wanted to tell her himself but he knew Emma and Regina would question it and Killian wasn't one for giving up details.

"It would be nice if we could have his dagger Belle, do you mind giving it to us." Emma tried to be gentle with Belle, but she also knew time was of the essence. "We need to stop this fight before it even begins."

"Well I don't have it." Belle's watery eyes flicked towards Killian.

"Then who has it?" Regina asked irritated.

"Killian…You came to the antique shop the night after we encrypted the spell to release the fairies. You asked me for it."

"No. I haven't seen that cursed blade since you commanded the crocodile to leave the FIRST time." Killian raised his hand to his temple trying to control his anger. His head was hot and he wanted to break something. Not one inch of him liked the direction the conversation was heading in.

"But but you said you were going to put it somewhere…where no one would ever find it." Belle answered sure of herself.

"You really think after I spend a life time of searching for a way to kill the Dark One I wouldn't remember holding his precious blade. I'm pretty certain I'd remember holding that dagger in my hand." Killian was speaking through his teeth. The pirate in him was showing.

"No." Belle stood up from her wooden chair examining the room in shock.

He did not even have to answer to reveal the truth. Everyone in the room felt it, "Yeh well I don't bloody have it." He was angry. How could Belle be so naïve to think Killian would even ask for it. She wanted so desperately to see the good in everyone that now the Dark One is back in town and now he was in full control. If he managed to practically crush Killian's heart still with Belle in control of the dagger, he could only imagine what he would do to him without her control. Killian in his rage banged on the wooden table and got up unable to even look at anyone in the face. He was a dead man walking.

"It was Rumple. Wasn't it." Belle's faced drop in realization. All her emotions were sinking in. "He tricked me…again."

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." Emma put her hand on Belle's shoulder but was only responded with her stiffness.

"Banishment was too good for that demon we should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance." Killian picked up a chair and threw it across the library in rage. He wasn't even thinking rationally. He wanted Rumpelstiltskin dead. Belle has tears in her eyes at this point and she couldn't stop apologizing.

"Killian get a grip on yourself. If you kill the Dark One with his dagger then YOU become the Dark One." Emma shouts but Killian could care less.

"But a small price to pay for the death of the crocodile." Killian exhaled trying to get a grip of himself. His blood was boiling with anger. Why did Belle have to be so trusting?

"Relax Hook, I will deal with him. Just…take care of Belle right now. She is the one in the most danger." Regina gave Killian no chance to respond. She wasn't having his tantrum one bit. She stood up and signaled for Emma to follow and then they were gone leaving the two in silence.

"I'm sorry Killian." Belle began to sob. Upon seeing her breakdown Killian remembered her mood just a few minutes prior, she was finally starting to be happy. She was singing and swaying to the music, and he just took that away from her. Like it was nothing. He loathed himself.

"No no Belle. I am the one that should be sorry. That was stupid of me to get that upset. I feel like a real ass." Killian began to walk over to the chair he through moments prior to pick it up. Belle's sobs slowed down and she whipped her tears away ashamed.

"It's not your fault. I would be mad too. He's taken a lot from you Killian and I know that. And now him pretending to be you to trick me, that's horrible." She sighed watching him pace back and forth in a nervous frenzy.

"Don't do that luv, you're the one who has gone through his torment more than anymore. Don't put my feelings and needs before yours. I was not thinking properly." Killian sat down in front of her and gently brushed his finger against her cheek to wipe away her stray tears. She smiled at his touch.

"Thank you. I know you didn't have much of a choice but I appreciate you being here. I've been trying so hard to feel ok but sometimes it seems impossible especially when he's constantly reentering my life." Her smile was contagious. Killian couldn't even remember why he was so upset.

"I mean since we're already here did you want some help putting some books away." Killian's removed his hand from her face quickly, slightly embarrassed that he forgot he was even whipping her tear away.

"That would be nice." Belle stood up to the rows of boxes with labels on them. The library looked a lot less messy than the last time he was there. It had only been four days and she had single handily put away more than half of what she had on the floor. "You can start on this shelf with the romantics, they're already in order starting with Austen then Bronte."

"Oh believe me I know my romantics." Killian muttered under his breath as he observed the box.

"I am sure whatever you consider romantics are not romantics at all." Belle teased over the sound of books being put away on the shelf.

"Don't be so sure of that luv, I'll have you know I'm a natural born romantic." He cocked a brow at her and she blushed naturally.

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"I do recall someone saying I was the perfect lover many many times in ecstasy." Killian couldn't help but toss her a smoldering look. He liked to make her blush, it was too easy.

"Hey! We agreed to never talk about that." She snapped throwing an empty box at him in good humor.

"Why no we absolutely did not. We agreed to be friends and never do that again. That. Is. All." He knew he was right and he knew she realized it. The apples of her cheeks were flushed as she began to laugh.

"You're too full of yourself Killian."

"Call me captain." He teased.

"oh gods no." She rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day was tiring but for a moment they forgot that Storybrooke was being invaded by Rumple and his minions. When word got out Zelena was back along with the crocodile Killian was shocked but not surprised, of course they were working together. However, Killian quickly noted how Belle's expression dropped when he informed her after receiving a text message from Emma. She didn't note on the sadness that filled her and Killian would never pry, but it was very much present within her. Rumpelstiltskin was still no where to be found but according to Emma and Regina they had something in the works to catch him.

"I'll walk you home" Killian commented grabbing her canvas tote bag from her that looked like it was really digging into her shoulder. "You're going to lose an arm if you keep carrying bags this heavy."

"I'm used to it Killian, I don't mind it. It's what happens when I can't decide which book I want to read next so I end up buying 20." She shrugged locking up the library doors behind her. 'Give it back." She extended her hand to grab the bag.

"I believe I was given the instruction to protect you today. So in order to fulfil my duty, I am going to protect you from this very dangerously heavy bag." He joked as they began to walk ahead letting the cold weather blow through them.

When they arrived to the gate at Belle's house, they both directed their attention to her icy front porch steps. There was a bouquet of red roses with a note attached to them. Upon seeing them Belle panicked and rushed to check the note as Killian felt dread filling inside him.

"What if they're from Rumple." Belle quickly kneeled to snatch the note almost knocking over the display. "Oh- they're not." She said upon reading the text. _Haven't seen you in a while, hope I haven't ruined any chances of taking you out again._

 _"_ Who is it from." Killian asked not wanting to pry.

"Will." She smiled now grabbing the arrangement off the ground

"If you don't mind me asking, do you see potential for things getting serious." Killian asked afraid of being invasive. His eyes adverting hers like a school boy. "Do you see a future with him?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "Even the thought of having a relationship with someone it's so weird."

"I can understand that." Killian walked closer to her trying to usher her into her home before the snowy winds froze them both.

"Especially now that Rumple has come back, I don't know if I should even see a future with anyone. It wouldn't be fair to them." She looked lost in thought as she searched her jacket pocked for the keys to her home.

"You deserve to be happy, who cares about the Dark One."

"I care." She spoke softly. "I care what he would do to him to get back at me."

"I suppose that's true." He couldn't help but admire her strength. She was the kindest person he had ever met and her putting her love life on hold confirmed it. Her ability to put herself second always amazed him. "I just don't think it's fair that you deprive yourself of a normal life." He added struggling with his words. He wanted to tell her she deserved the world.

"Romance isn't everything. I can live without it. If I can live in a castle for years on end with no visitors, then I can live this life perfectly fine alone." She had been through so much but she remained so positive, it racked his brain.

"Aye, you're right on that." He watched as she entered her home and set the vase down on her table. Killian followed inside to set her canvas bag down somewhere.

"Well I'll leave you now. Let me know if you need anything I'll be around." Killian called out as Belle bid him farewell.

* * *

Once he arrived at the Jolly Roger and lay in bed Killian couldn't seem to get Belle off of his mind. He couldn't help but stop worrying about her. It amazed him how fragile and small she was but how strong not only physically but as a person she was. He admired her for all she's been through and how she never let it get to her. She truly was one of a kind. He had just taken off his plain white blouse and his vest as he heard a knock at his cabin door. He figured it was probably Emma or Regina wanting to talk about what happened, but instead as he opened the door he was surprised to see a beautiful brunette smiling at him.

"Oh Belle, did not expect you here." Killian invited her in.

"I can't sleep." She appeared defeated. "I close my eyes and I just imagine Rumple appearing and taking me away from all of this. This town is my home. And I know he would make me his prisoner and take me away without remorse in the blink of an eye." Her eyes were glazing with tears. Her tone was desperate.

"Belle. Slow down." Killian put his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to take some deep breaths. She took his hand gesture as an invitation and pressed her head against his chest. "I won't let him take you." Killian ran his hands through her hair as they embraced. Her body was ice cold.

"That's the thing. He's the Dark One, no one can stop him." She pulled away from Killian. He had never seen her this unraveled. She looked genuinely scared.

"You don't even know if he wants to hurt you." _Yet_ he almost added but kept that part within him.

"Then why else would he team up with Zelena, she almost killed Baelfire. Rumple wouldn't just forgive her out of the kindness of his heart. Something is up."

"And we will get to the bottom of it, but right now there is nothing we can do until he reveals himself."

"You're right." She sat at the edge of his bed thinking to herself. "Can I sleep here?" She asked in the softest voice.

"Of course Belle. You take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch over here."

"No. That's not what I meant." She kicked off her shoes at looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to sleep together. I want to be held." Killian walked closer to her as he held her gaze.

"Yes." He brought his hand to her cheek and brushed against her still freezing skin. She smiled at his warmth, "But I'll have you know I sleep in the nude." Belle burst into laughter at his statement. She roared with genuine laughter.

"I've seen everything pirate, you don't scare me." She grinned and made herself comfortable on the bed. Killian kicked off his boots and began to maneuver himself on the bed.

"Well I don't bite." Belle laughed as Killian tried his best to keep his distance from her. The bed was small but it was big enough for them to sleep side by side without physically bumping each other. "Put your arms around me. I need your body heat if I'm ever going to be warm on this ship." Killian abided her wishes but something inside of him was feeling reluctant to hold her too close. He was embarrassed he would get an erection or anything in general to make her feel uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than for her to feel as if she was in a safe zone with someone she trusted.

"Goodnight Belle." He whispered to her only inches away from her face.

* * *

 _ **I loved writing this last segment of the chapter SO MUCH. It was just some light lil friendship fluff but I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. As you can see the characters are finally being more open with each other and I feel this scene really captured it because I didn't want to make it unbelievable. Honestly this is an example of the characters writing themselves because this is not 100% where I expected this story to go but I am not mad. I most likely will do the next chapter in Belle's P.O.V just so you can get an insider on how she is coping with all of this. I'm going to try to make the next chapter long and action packed just these past three have been a little slow. I'm always open to ideas if there is something specific you guys would like to see embedded into this story. As always, I really would appreciate some reviews to motivate me. Thanks for reading and staying with me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't expect to be uploading so soon, but yay here I am because this fic is literally writing itself. I have so many ideas for this fic but at this point everything has kind of just been as I go, so there is still room for any suggestions if anyone wants to share some ideas! I will be traveling internationally for the next three weeks so I am not SURE when I will be uploading next so I wrote a lengthier chapter than usual to hold you guys over in case I am not able to upload. Just to clear up any confusion in case there was any, the ending scene for last week's fic did NOT imply that Killian and Belle had any sexual relations together. They just literally slept in the same bed. The fun stuff doesn't come until later lol :p Also since I semi mention Belle's age but don't address it specifically in this chapter I thought I would clear it up first to avoid any confusions whilst reading. Belle was around 17-18 when she went to live with Rumple as his maid in the Enchanted Forest (I'm making this up bc I'm not sure exactly how old they portrayed her in Once) then she spent 27+ years trapped in Regina's insane asylum unaging during Regina's curse. And that brings me to her being around 23-24 right about now in the time of this fic, but just like everyone else she is technically a lot older due to the time being stopped.

* * *

The next morning as Belle awoke in Killian's arms, she couldn't help but stare at him peacefully asleep. She couldn't deny that he was actually quite handsome when he wasn't being such an arrogant prick. The clock on his cabin wooden walls read 7 AM. It was still early and the sun was barely making its way down, but Belle wanted to seize the day. She tried to slink out of Killian's bed undetected but his arm wrapped around her was making the task a tad bit more difficult.

"Trying to sneak out on me eh." Killian's half asleep coarse voice called out as she began putting on her shoes.

"You caught me." She teased while she put on her coat and scarf. "I'll see you later Kil"

"I'll look forward to it."

"Thanks for this by the way. You don't understand how much it means to me how supportive you've been through all of this." She said as she watched him slightly shift positions on the bed. "You turned out to be an amazing friend."

"Not a problem." He declared as his eyes fluttered looking like they were about to shut at any point. "Us lone wolves have got to stick together."

"I'm not a lone wolf." She questioned her response after the words left her mouth. After all, she did bond with Killian at first because they both were alone in the city without any friends. And they both appreciate comfortable silence. Maybe she was a bit of a loner and she had never realized it.

"Luv, trust me you are." He winked and all Belle could do was roll her eyes and exit his room leaving him to sleep the morning off.

* * *

Belle needed a breather from the hectic fast paced days that she had been having all week. Dealing with the break-in at the library and all the maintenance of getting things back into shape was exhausting enough already, now she had to deal with the one person she never thought she would have to with again. She was such a fool for thinking Rumple would stay away. Of course, he was back, it was her curse and it was one she sold herself to. Thinking back to the day that she sold her soul to Rumple as his slave, she couldn't even say she regretted it. No matter all the pain it has caused her in the past 30+ years. It was what was best for her village, even though it wasn't the best thing for her. Come to think of it, having a one night stand with Killian was the only selfish thing she had ever done.

"I need a favor." She heard a woman's voice say as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. The unexpected intrusion of her private walk in the forest caused her to slightly shout and fall back a step. "Oh sorry. I shouldn't have appeared so close." The raven haired reformed Evil Queen smiled.

"No no it's ok… sorry I was just lost in thought." Belle began to reply as she picked herself up off the ground dusting off any dirt that might have stuck to her dress. "Wait a minute, how did you even find me here."

"Er uh I have magic." Regina shrugged with a smile unsure of how else to respond. "So about that favor." Her eyes looked like they wanted to trail on with the conversation but needed her consent first.

"Well that depends what is it?"

"I'm going to need your heart…to control what you do." Belle couldn't take her eyes off of Regina, she couldn't help but feel like it was a joke. "Don't give me that look. I know it's a lot to ask but it's urgent and it has to do with checking up on Rumpelstiltskin. I tried to talk to him but he keeps shutting me out and I think you're the only person he would reveal his secrets to."

"You really think he would tell me what he plans to do?" Belle took a step back from Regina filling with uncertainty. Her stomach twisted in knots just thinking about coming face to face with Rumple. But, it made sense if Regina used her heart to control her. Belle was too much of a mess to even speak to him, she was too angry to even see him. It was the only way.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but alright. Just…give it back as soon as you're done." Belle paused and took a deep breath and then gestured for Regina to get it over with.

"Ok. I will warn you. This WILL hurt." Regina raised a brow with her palm to Belle's chest.

"I know. This isn't my first-" Belle shuttered at the piercing sensation in her chest. She couldn't decide what hurt the most, the temporarily stretching sensation of her skin or the stinging she felt every time Regina's hand moved in her chest trying to grip the heart. Belle practically fell back as the heart was finally removed.

"It's so pure." Regina commented as she analyzed the lack of darkness in it.

"Thanks…I think?" Belle questioned the comment with a puzzled look on her face. "So what now."

"I suppose you can go about your usual routine for now and then when the time is right I'll forge a note to send to Gold to meet you by the fountain where you two got married, just to really weaken him up. When it's time I'll take over you and get to work." Regina's eyes glazed over just thinking about destroying Gold.

"Wait, I am not ok with that. Rumple is an evil cruel man but he doesn't deserve that…" Belle wanted to grab the heart out of Regina's hand and get it back but her lack of empathy in her chest didn't allow her to move. She stayed still.

"Really? After all that man has done to you, you still can't do this to him? Wow. That's kind of impressive…there really is such a thing as being too good." Regina shrugged and with a puff of smoke she was gone as usual. Belle was alone again in the woods.

* * *

Working at the library without a heart felt strange for Belle. It felt like she was going through the motions without fully living. Every time she looked at a book she felt no connection with it, it was like she did not care about anything. She's had her heart ripped out before but it was never for an extended period of time. It was just whenever Rumple would want to be cruel and play tricks on her when she was his maid that she had been removed of her heart. But this time was different, she felt like she was having an outer body experience. She felt everything but it was like she literally could care less. Emotionally, she was non existent. Without her ogling at every book and rereading chapters from her favorite novels every now and then, she actually got a lot of work done. More than she ever had to be honest. She worked in silence, not a sway hum or step in her work. By the time the library was on the verge of closing she had finished every single thing she had to do to finally reopen the library. Granted, the window was still broken from the attempted break-in but that was someone else's problem.

The weather was feeling warmer than the morning and if Belle had her heart she knew she would've wanted to walk around town to enjoy the amazing weather, but heartless Belle just wanted to go home. She was only half a block away from her home when she bumped into Will Scarlet who looked ever so surprised to see her.

"Belle?" Will called out as she almost didn't stop to greet him.

"Oh, hey Will." She responded icily.

"Did you get my flowers?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.

"That I did."

"I've been asking around town for you. I've missed you.' His smile looked pathetic to her and she couldn't help but feel annoyance.

"Why would you do that? We went on one date Will."

"I thought we were hitting it off? You seemed really into me. I still remember our kiss." She wanted nothing more than to feel some sort of emotion for him but without her heart she felt empty. She didn't even know how to respond without hurting him. But in reality, heartless Belle didn't care if she hurt him.

"I've been really busy…sorry." The apology sounded flat and unenthusiastic but she literally could not control it. She wanted to avoid the interaction as much as she could, so she simply started walking away with her hands in her wool beige coat.

"Wait Belle." Will ran in her direction after he stood for a moment analyzing what was even happening. Clearly, he had never seen her act this way before.

"What." Her irritated tone caused further confusion from Will.

"Is this because of what I did?" His voice lowered a decibel.

"Don't know. What did you do?" She asked not truly caring. Will mistook her vague expression as sarcasm

"Dang it! It is, ain't it." Will started to pace around confused. "Killian said he wouldn't tell you that it was me who broke into your bloody library after a drunken night if I didn't tell anyone he practically killed me. What a wanker. I should've know with the two of yeh acting like best of mates lately."

"What?" She stared blankly confused now more than ever. "It was you?" Finding out who broke into her library stroke a chord of anger strangely enough. She couldn't believe it was Will. "How dare you!" She shouted grabbing him by the collar on his shirt, channeling all her rage onto shoving him forward.

"Rats. You didn't know did you." Will picked himself up off the ground.

"No. But now thankfully I do." She shoved him again rising a laugh out of him. "This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry, you're just too adorable when you're upset." Will admitted as he kept his distance from her.

"You're a real asshole. How could you have the nerve to try to court me knowing you did that to my library."

"Well see at first I just wanted to make it up to you, but now I really like you Belle. I didn't know you were a cool girl until after." Her hand raised and Belle was ready to slap him across the face when she felt a hand holding her back. She bubbled with anger and then turned around to see who was behind her.

"Killian?" Belle asked in a more relaxed tone than she had used to yell at Will.

"Thanks a lot for that mate, you're a real pal aye." Will called recovering from his fear of Belle.

"Get lost Scarlet." Killian growled out still holding Belle's arm as she finally lowered it.

"You mind telling me what that was all about." Belle turned to face the pirate as Will ran away from them in genuine fear of Killian. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." His face dropped as if he was disappointed in himself. "I didn't want you or anyone else for that matter to know that I lost my temper on him. It wasn't my finest hour."

"I wouldn't have judged you Killian."

"I've seen your temper first hand pirate and believe me it doesn't scare me." She winked at him cupping her hand into his as he stared confused.

"You're not mad?" He asked reacting to her body language.

"It isn't your fault Will chose to do that." Even though deep down she knew if she had her heart back she might be hurt or feel sensitive about the topic, she truly in the moment did not care. It meant the world to her that Killian even cared what people thought about him. In a way it changed the way she saw him. "I was on my way home, if you want to stop by for some tea." She smiled at him.

"How about I drink the rest of the rum in my flask while you have tea." They began to walk.

"Deal"

* * *

They reached Belle's home within a few minutes. Their hands no longer were intertwined but every now and then they bumped into each other causing Killian to send a small smile in her direction. Belle wished she could feel happy but she just felt empty and well…heartless.

"You sure you didn't want any of this tea?" Belle called as she poured the kettle into a little tea cup. She stared vaguely at the teacup and felt a surprise when her heart did not reminisce about the broken tea cup that resides in Rumple's shop. Not having a heart had its pros and cons.

"Trust me luv, I'm sure." Killian sat at her dining table that was cluttered with books barely leaving any space for actual dining.

"Sorry about the mess, I think you're the only person to have ever visited me to be honest." She said without a sign of sadness in her tone. She sat in the chair across from him and settled her steaming tea cup and kettle on the table.

"No worries. I lived on a ship for over 300 years, I've seen messes that would make this place look spotless." He joked as he rummaged through the books glancing at the titles and then slowly flipping through the pages.

"Do you ever miss your hand." Belle asked surprising him with an invasive question. She always wondered but never had the courage to ask.

"Some days. But not always. It is a cruel reminder of the person I was once and the selfish life choices I've made."

"Bravo, nice answer." Belle caught Killian looking surprised at her response as she sipped on her tea.

"I overheard Will saying you two kissed." Killian admitted with a smug look on his face.

"Were you spying on me pirate."

"Call it what you will I just was making sure the crocodile wasn't anywhere near you. After all I said I would keep you safe." The reminder of her impending date with the very crocodile Killian spoke of would've probably made her stomach turn, but again like before she literally felt nothing. "Now answer my question." His voice grew demanding.

"Yes. We did share a kiss." Belle admitted with a smile seeing how Killian's face dropped. "Am I sensing some jealously from the captain?" She put her tea cup down and inched slightly closer to where he sat. Her hand devilishly found its way on his knee.

"I might be." He admitted as his piercing blue eyes gazed into hers. It was then that Killian cupped her cheek and brought her face close to his pressing their lips together ever so softly. After they pulled a part for a breather he quickly dived in for the second and the passion grew. While Belle wrapped her hands around his neck as they kissed Killian used his hand to cup under her legs and pick her up from where she sat. She squealed slightly not expected the sudden movement. "No worries, I've got you." He softly moaned as they pulled apart and moved them to the couch. As they sat she shifted herself to have her legs around his lap facing forward towards him while he sat on the couch they shared their first kiss ever on.

Feeling daring Killian slipped his hand under the back of her shirt wanting to feel the warmth of her skin closer. Her skin felt silky soft under his touch. Belle had missed feeling his hand along her body. She tugged along his raven hair pushing in deeper into their passionate kisses. Minutes passed slowly as if they were frozen in time. But in a moment of catching up with her breath, Belle pulled back gazing along his rough handsome features.

"I wish I had my heart for this." Belle exhaled as Killian peppered kisses on her neck.

"What do you mean by that luv." Killian pulled away from her

"Oh well… I don't currently have my heart." Belle shifted back to look at Killian clearly in the face, she was confused why it was even an issue.

"Why?"

"Regina asked me for it so she could see what Rumple was up to." Belle responded.

"So…this whole time we've been talking. You haven't had a heart." Killian's brows furrowed looking her up and down.

"Yup that's about right."

"Now this all makes bloody sense." Killian said more to himself than to her. He carefully guided her off of him and stood up in thought. "This isn't really you. Of course I would fall for this." He muttered again to himself.

"It is me. I just have less emotions and feelings. But for the most part it is me. I mean granted if I had my heart I don't think I would've kissed you. But I am not complaining." Killian began to shake his head even before she finished her sentence.

"No. This isn't right." He began to head to the kitchen to grab his leather coat.

"Where are you going Killian?" Belle shouted not moving from the couch.

"I'm going to have a word with Regina about taking your heart."

"Don't be rash, you know it's the only way to figure out what Rumple is up to. I'm not strong enough to talk to him, yet." She rushed over before he could open her door and stood against it to prevent him from leaving.

"Why do you believe yourself to be so weak." His finger lingered under her chin. She wanted to urge forward and kiss him softly but his face was still shaded with anger.

"Because I know myself and I know my limits."

"And I know you are better than what you think." He gently moved her aside and left slamming her door without another word. The door being slammed still rang her ears as she stood in silence missing his presence. She didn't expect for her to miss him due to her being heartless but she did, she wanted to sink to the floor and feel sorry for herself. She never wanted him to be upset with her. She didn't understand how or why she had such a rush of feelings when she shouldn't be able to have any but she did.

* * *

She laid in her bed swaddled in her covers half asleep until she heard a knock at the door. It was around 10 PM but she answered her door knowing it was around the time she was scheduled to be controlled by Regina.

"Can I come in?" Regina asked as soon as Belle opened her door.

"If you wanted to come in why didn't you just appear here." Belle sighed.

"I didn't know if you were decent. Just thought it best to be polite." Regina shrugged as she slowly walked around examining every inch of Belle's home.

"Hah because you care oh so much about being decent to me." Belle quipped as she stood watching every move the reformed Evil Queen made. Regina looked shocked by her answer and almost felt proud that Belle actually was toughening up.

"Someone's in a mood…is everything alright?" Regina raised a brow genuinely interested.

"I'm just nervous. I don't want to see him."

"No that's not it." Regina caught her bluff. "Talk to me Belle."

"I'm just confused. I thought not having a heart meant I couldn't feel any emotions but then I got into a fight with someone I may or may not…be developing feelings for…and I actually felt everything. I felt sadness. I felt hurt. I felt it all."

"Oh sweetie." Regina frowned unsure of how to answer Belle's confusion. "That's not how it works at all. You still feel things, just not as strongly as you would with your heart. It's not a major difference believe it or not. I still managed to fall in love with Robin without my heart. I'm sorry if not having your heart has affected you in any way…. the truth is I'm just so scared of what Rumpelstiltskin might do to the ones I love if I don't figure out what he's up to…he threatened Robin and I can't lose the love of my life." Regina spoke so fast and all at once that she was left slightly out of breath at the end of her sentence. "Please understand that this has nothing to do with how I feel about you personally." Regina's eyes looked filled with sorrow.

"You should've told me that in the first place Regina. I still would've done it."

"Again I'm sorry Belle, I didn't think of you and how you might take this." Regina shrugged

"It is water under the bridge now, don't worry about it." Belle displayed a closed mouth smile. "So are we doing this?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have another choice." Regina smiled and led the way out of Belle's home.

* * *

The weather was horrible. There was some light drizzle in the air along with wind that gave Belle chills. She wore a beautiful soft blue dress that resembled very much her old maid uniform, she herself didn't chose it but she knew Regina made her put it on to dig deeper into Rumple's heart. Belle had never experienced a sensation as foreign as when Regina controlled her to walk through the forest alone. It felt as if she was walking aimlessly without truly knowing her end location, but her heart knew. When she stopped at the location in front of the town well it wasn't her brain that stopped her from walking but her heart.

"Belle." She heard his voice before she saw him. His hair looked even greyer than the last time she had seen him and his limp was back and the cane was a clear indication of that. As Regina held her heart wherever she was, she kept telling Belle to relax and be calm. So that was exactly what Belle was doing. "I'm surprised you wanted to meet. And here out of all places."

"Do you remember what you told me here. On the night of our vows. About how I chased all the darkness out of you." Her hand almost jumped to her mouth to cover it as the foreign words left her. She had never been controlled like this before and she couldn't shake the strangeness of fact that the words exiting her mouth were not her own.

"Belle listen, I'm sorry for everything." Rumple began as he approached closer to her stance by the well.

"No. I don't want to hear any apologies tonight that is not what I came here for. For once in the whole time I've known you. I want to know the truth. Just please for once can you speak the truth. Why have you come back to Storybrooke? Are you here for me, are you trying to win me back?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that." Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand carefully on his chest and seeped into himself removing a dried up pure black item that appeared to be a heart. _His_ heart. "It would appear that centuries of dark deeds eventually do take their toll…not even the Dark One is exempt from that. And all that's left of this will be gone pretty soon unless I change my fate."

"What happens then? Will-will you die?" Belle's voice began to crack even though she herself didn't intend for it to happen.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I will lose the ability to love and that goodness that you saw inside me once, well that will be gone forever. There is only one man who can reverse this process. And that is the author. That is why I am here in Storybrooke." Rumple confessed. "I need him to change my fate."

"What about Zelena…why would you ever team up with her. I thought you hated her." Regina asked through Belle's body. Belle could sense her anger as she spoke into her heart.

"Turns out she needs the author for her own personal gain as well, she helped me get here to him on the condition that I made sure he granted her what she wanted. She found me somehow in New York." As Rumpelstiltskin noticed the concern that grew on Belle's face the more she looked at his heart, he decided to put his heart back into his chest.

"Now I don't expect you to understand" Rumple began to shake his head as Belle drew nearer to him.

"But Rumple I do understand."

"You do?"

"Sometimes I worry-I worry I threw out the chipped teacup too soon." Belle did not physically feel any emotions but as soon as the words left her mouth she started to tear up. The extent of Regina's control truly amazed her. Belle walked towards Rumple and just like she did many times before, she placed her hands on his head and brought his lips to meet hers. She knew the kiss would feel strange, and even though she had no heart the kiss made her sad. The kiss felt artificial and forced by Regina, she hated that it was even happening. She felt like a spectator in her own body unable to change anything that was happening no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

"But you know what the biggest problem is though, Will is just such a better kisser than you are." Belle's mind was racing and the only thing she could think of was how Regina even knew her and Will kissed. And now Rumple knew. As much as she wanted to take back that sentence she couldn't. The words were out of her mouth and the pain she was feeling for saying them was non existent due to the lack of heart.

"Wait what" Rumple stepped back in confusion. He looked at her like he no longer knew who she was.

"You're pathetic Rumple. Watching you grovel back to me it's like a dog begging for scraps." Belle wanted to drop to her knees and stop saying the words she was saying, it was all too much for her. But the control Regina had on her heart was too strong. Even as she simply thought about walking away she would feel a squeeze on her heart. She never wanted to hurt him like this.

"Why are you saying this Belle." Rumple began to speak hysterically and his eyes began to water. She had only seen him cry once before and that was when Zelena almost killed Baelfire. She didn't even think he was able to cry due to her words. "This isn't like you Belle."

"Maybe not, but it is SO like me." Regina spoke emerging from the tall trees in the forest as she quickly got Rumple's attention.

"You have no idea just how much I'm going to make you suffer for this." Rumple quickly dissolved any sign of weakness and channeled his rage onto Regina who now held Belle's heart painfully tight.

"Stop" Belle shouted out in pain before finally dropping to the ground and clutching her chest as if her heart was still there. "You two want the same thing why don't you stop fighting and work together." Belle spoke with a strained breath trying to ignore the aching pain in her chest.

"Can you just stop squishing her heart and let the poor girl speak." Rumple shot Regina eyes of desperation.

"You really expect me to just forgive the person who has threatened to kill my family and everyone I care about on numerous occasions." Regina loosened her grip slightly only minorly relieving Belle of the aching pain.

"Regina…I know Rumple has hurt you and trust me I am not defending him ever again BUT you held me in an insane asylum for 27 years when you knew he cared about me. And not once has he tried retaliating think about that." Regina altogether let go of her grip allowing Belle to breathe clearly. She could tell Regina knew she was right.

"Fine. I will work with you Dark One. But know this, if you try anything. You know what will happen." Regina lifted Belle's heart high up and gave it a firm squeeze to show she was serious as Belle fell completely to the ground wincing in pain. Rumple looked like he wanted to say something in rebuttal but Belle shot him a look he knew too well. It was her look of making him play nice with everyone. It was a look she had to use too many times during social events with the community. Belle knew Regina was scared and lashing out in fear for Robin and his son Roland.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about making Regina a little bit on the darker side in this chapter and the past few but before I say anything I wanted to let everyone know I'm a HUGE Regina supporter I love the way Lana plays her character. But I will say when re-watching season 4 specifically for this fic I felt as if she was a little rude and stand offish towards Belle and Once never gave us Belle's perspective to how she felt about Regina just taking her heart. So I wanted to emphasize that a little bit and kind of write my own version of what I felt happened. However, there is room for growth and I want to potentially explore Belle's friendship with her. Also super sorry about the Rumple and Belle scene it literally broke my heart watching it AND writing it. I stuck to the dialogue from the show pretty SPOT ON and just changed minor details to make more sense for my fic so no credit at all goes to me for that dialogue and it goes to the writers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**_

 _ **Also MUCH THANKS to those of you who have been reviewing and following with the story, that literally has been my inspiration to keep writing and not get distracted. I love that much like I, you guys also enjoyed the friendship fluff :D I recently have been rewatching season 5 on repeat and I had forgot how attractive Dark Hook was, sooo just out of curiosity is that something you guys would be interested in seeing? I feel like I could easily take it there if I wanted to...hmm it just a thought for now but we shall see.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I apologize for the hold up on creating a new a chapter! To make up for it I hope an extra long chapter will do. I just realized that I gave Belle three potential love interests in my fics last chapter, that was unintentional. It isn't until right now however that I have realized my beef with the role of Belle in Once. I'm so mad that when her and Rumple were on break they just paired her with Will? Like fucking Will? He was such a boring character who I honestly could've cared less for. Before I get hate…no I did not watch OUaTiW therefore I don't know his backstory. I understand that there wasn't many eligible bachelors and ones who would risk dating the Dark One's ex wife at that BUT c'mon fucking Will? Ok rant over…_**

* * *

While Regina agreed to work with Rumple, it took Rumple a little more convincing to reveal what he and Zelena had planned. And even more to finally expose where the Author's location was. The cabin where Rumple had them stashed was about a 15-minute hike without magic towards the less inhabited portion of the forest. Which Regina was extremely adamant about not using magic so she could know the exact location of the Author and how to arrive to the cabin. It became an argument between Regina and Rumple if Belle should join. Regina was for and Rumple was very much against. He did not trust the Wicked Witch around his former wife especially when she did not have her heart. Belle ended the conversation shouting at Rumple informing him she wanted to be included in helping everyone get their happy endings. No matter how tight Regina squeezed Belle's heart, Belle wanted nothing more than for Regina to get what she deserved. She wanted her to marry Robin and live happy ever after. She had seen the torment in Regina's eyes day after day while she was locked up in her tower in the enchanted forest and again in the asylum in Storybrooke.

"Sissy! Long time no see!" Zelena spoke with a chipper sarcastic attitude like always. "Tsk tsk Rumple when will you ever stop having a soft spot for this poor little maid of yours." Belle sneered in Zelena's direction, refusing to show her an ounce of fear.

"I'm a librarian not a maid." Belle quipped back still showing no sign of being afraid of the wicked witch. She looked brave and admirable standing up to an actual witch, Rumple was shocked. It was not like his ex wife to use her voice to its fullest ability.

"Hurt her and you will never walk again." Rumple growled standing protectively over Belle.

"So where is this author you guys speak of? Because right now all I see is a poorly decorated cabin and you two bozos." Regina shrugged her coat off twirling her fingers and making it appear on the coat rack.

"Yes Zelena where is our guest?" Rumple asked in a more civil tone.

"Oh yeah that guy. He kept talking and talking and I just couldn't listen to him anymore so I tied him up and shoved him in the closet." Zelena admitted without an iota of regret in her tone. Regina walked towards the closet that Zelena pointed to and opened it with a gasp as she saw the Author tied up on a dining chair with his mouth gagged.

"That is inhumane! We've got to untie him." Belle shouted running towards the barely conscious Author.

"Hold it." Regina used her hand to create a forcefield that stopped Belle's motion. "We don't know who we are dealing with yet exactly." She waved her hand in front of his face causing the Author to completely pass out into a deep slumber. "Gold, speak. What can he do."

Rumple struggled to speak as he despised being told what to do, but given the fact that Regina still held Belle's heart he had run out of options. "From my understanding, he is the only person who can change our fates. All he needs is wood from a magical tree in the enchanted forest and with that he can rewrite our endings and modify them however we desire so that we may also receive a happy ever after." The notion of toying with the future send a shiver down Belle's spine. She had an inkling of what Rumple's happy ever after consisted of but even then she was determined to never find out.

"And what exactly is your happy ever after sister of mine?" Regina icily stared down Zelena.

"What does any other woman dream of every night before she goes to bed?" Zelena wrinkled her eyes in smile.

"To be mayor of a quaint little town where everyone worships her?" Regina replied. "Oh, wait already did that sis."

"I'm not you Regina. I don't crave all this power you do. I want a family, but not just any family…I want your family." Zelena winked as Regina dived at her throat ready to choke the life out of her. "Kidding. You can keep your teenage brat, all I want is a child with that handsome man of yours. I think we would make the most beautiful children."

"You guys are monsters. How could you treat each other like this?" Belle spoke receiving a squeeze from Regina in punishment.

"Oh poor misunderstood Belle…it's because we are villains darling what did you expect." Zelena laughed watching Belle grimace in pain.

"No. They are. I refuse to be called a villain…I've changed." Regina responded eyeballing her sister.

"Hah! You consider yourself a hero? Look at the way you're manipulating me and the author. You are no better than them." Belle spoke on the cabin floor trying to catch her breath from previously shouting in pain.

Regina examined the heart in her hand as if the words Belle spoke struck a nerve. "You're right book worm." She pouted examining the heart in her hand.

"Oh c'mon now really? Don't tell me you're developing a soft spot for the pathetic maid as well." Zelena snarled wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Watch who you call pathetic." Belle called out full of rage. "I may not have your strength or your powers Zelena, but the only pathetic person here I see is YOU. You are the one who can't come up with her own original thoughts so she must copy everything Regina ever did or had. You have to lie and manipulate everyone to get what you want because nobody actually likes you." Belle was speaking between her teeth as she lay on the wooden cabin floor still gripping her chest recovering from her pain. Zelena gasped looking appalled at the brunette on the floor and the fact that both the magic users besides her in the room did nothing to defend her. The glare that Rumple gave Zelena alerted her to not react in the manner that she wished she could. The Wicked Witch rolled her eyes and twirled her finger and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"She needs her heart back Regina." Rumple bent down to check on Belle as her breathing turned shallow. It didn't take a doctor to know that she needed the warmth of her heart back in her chest. Her body was getting weak without the heart and especially with all the abuse Regina had inflicted her with. The snow and icy wind did not help either.

"No." Regina shocked both Rumple and Belle with her icy tone. "You can't take this leverage from me Gold." Rumple nodded.

"Maybe he can't…but I can." Belle heard a voice speak clear as day as the pain in her chest vanished and her body felt warm again. Who was it? She stood to face Regina as she realized her face was frozen in time. Rumple's appeared the same. Belle had never seen anything like this. "Over here princess." A short man with thick brim glasses and brittle black hair stood up from a chair.

"Who are you?" Was all Belle could mutter out as she approached the man.

'The names Isaac. But you might know me as the Author." He smiled softly full of kindness. A rush of emotions came over Belle and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You-you're the Author. The one I've read dozens no hundreds of stories about?" The words were running out of her mouth before she could even make coherent sentences.

"Why yes, the one and only. I must say Belle you were always my favorite person slash princesses to write about."

"You know me? Wow." She was star struck to say the least. "But-but the Author I read about was alive decades ago, and you look not a day over 35."

"You're too kind." He giggled. "One of the many benefits of being the author is not aging. I was actually 3 days' shy of my 53rd birthday when I was selected to be the author." Belle wanted to ask him a plethora of questions. She actually had a list back home of things that intrigued her about the authors role in life, but she never thought she would actually be up close and personal with him.

"Zelena…she left before you froze them." Belle gasped upon realization.

"Don't worry Belle." Isaac said reassuringly. "I've seen today's story play out, and the Wicked Witch does not get her way."

"What about Rumple? Can you fix his heart for him." Belle turned back to the frozen image of her the man she once loved. All she could think about now with her heart intake was how much she did not want Rumple to die. Sure, she could never love him again. But still she wouldn't wish his curse on anybody.

Isaac signed looking disappointed by her question. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. Rumpelstiltskin unfortunately was not a good person, and I'll have you know my writing took no role in that. He chose the role of the Dark One and embraced it all by himself. I simply write stories down before and after they happen, I can't change them."

"I don't want him to die." Belle admitted heavy heartedly. He might have been cruel and abusive, but Belle took no pleasure in knowing the man she once loved with all her heart, would soon be dead.

"He won't." The author spoke knowingly.

"But how do you know that." Belle's eyes had begun to water full of emotion.

"I know the future but I can't change it...actually better said is, I won't change it." He smiled wanting to get Belle to relax. "I can't really explain how he will live for I fear breaking the rules as an author. All I do is watch and write down what I see. But fret not, he will live." Belle exhaled feeling calmer than she did before she talked to him. She sensed the authors eyes shifted from her face to behind her across the room. Just as she was about to turn her head to observe what Issacs eyes were gazed on, Rumpelstiltskin. He stood directly next to Isaac now as he grasped his heart out of breath.

"Oh so I see you have some tricks up your sleeve author, well guess what, they don't work on the Dark One." Rumple was speaking in between breaths as he appeared in pain.

"I knew you'd break free Rumple. I just hoped you wouldn't do this." Isaac spoke with a calmed voice as Rumple reached for his chest and ripped a red heart out of Isaac's chest. Isaac did not scream or wince like Belle had when Regina held hers but in turn looked disappointed at the man who now held his heart.

"You WILL write my story author. I will live my happy ending."

"I want you know, I was rooting for him." Isaac spoke directly to Belle as if Rumple was not in the room. "I fear he chose the darkness instead."

"What does that mean." Belle stood planted into the ground as if her fear had her paralyzed.

"Are you sure this is what you want. It won't be real." Isaac turned back to Rumple.

Belle looked confused at both men as Rumple commanded Isaac to walk towards the big brown storybook. Isaac picked up his quill and began as Rumple stared cynically at the narration being drawn. Finally Belle found the courage to follow both men to the dining table where the storybook laid.

"No." She shouted as she looked at the page in horror. "Rumple, how could you do this to me?" Belle fell to her knees unable to act as her chest felt stunned. Hot tears ran down her face.

"Because, the fact that this is your reaction to my fairytale ending is EXACTLY why I'm doing this. You never once loved me for ME. You always tried to change me. Well dearie, maybe I'll change YOU." Rumple was bridging the borderline between sanity and insanity. His eyes were dilated and he grabbed Isaacs heart with all his might. Through labored breathing Rumple spoke his fairytale to Isaac and Isaac like a vessel obeyed his wishes. Belle felt helpless. In her mind, she had already said goodbye to her current life and forgotten all about Storybrooke. She felt hopeless.

"I loved you once Rumple, I saw the man behind the beast…I saw the good. But now, I don't see that man anymore. Not now. Not ever."

"Step away you monster." Belle lifted her dropped gaze to witness a tall man with a large white beard and full set of white hair to accompany it holding a curved wand straight at Rumple. She got up off her knees and backed away from the mess as Rumple stared viciously at the man.

"You think I'm frightened of you old man. Last I saw you, you were being sucked up a vortex into a dark dimension. Who let you out of your cage?"

"Now that would be me, crocodile." Killian appeared behind Rumple surprising him as the older man stunned him with his wand. With a blink of an eye Killian had slid the black magic blocker he had received from Greg and Tamara on Rumple's wrist. Rumple looked at his arm in disbelief before falling to his knees.

"No. I've failed." Rumple didn't even move when the Sorcerer's apprentice took Isaac's heart from him and put it back into Isaac's body.

"Belle…" Killian breathed as he neared her. She blinked twice as if Killian wasn't really standing in front of her. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him she was sorry but she couldn't while Rumple watched. He looked too broken. He nodded to her in understanding.

"It's time." Isaac like always spoke in a calm and relaxed voice as he stared at Rumple crumbling to the floor. "You know what you need to do."

"I'm aware Isaac." The Sorcerer's apprentice bent over Rumple's body as he appeared unconscious. He took out Pandora's box and began to cast a spell causing the box to open.

"What are you doing…is he ok?" Belle shouted rising up from her place leaving Killian confused.

"He will be. I'm going to eliminate the darkness from him. It's done too much damage to his heart." A cloud of black smoke began to emerge from Rumple's unconscious body as the vortex from the box began to shake as the dark cloud entered.

"And you're sure it'll hold?" Killian raised a brow staring at the box that began to shake uncontrollably.

"If not, I would start counting your blessings." The Sorcerer's apprentice replied absent mindedly still working on shutting the box.

Belle stared at Killian with a worried gaze as the both of them suddenly felt panic over being in the same room as true darkness. Yet, they both remained staring as Rumple's breathing pattern sped up. His body was regaining animation as the darkness was making its exit. His eyes swung open staring around the room at everyone who now watched his every breathe.

"It worked." Isaac sighed in relief.

"What did you do to me." Rumple reached for his heart and ripped it out of his chest. The black in it was gone. It was fully pink.

"Why isn't it black anymore." Regina's ice cold voice rang in Belle's ear and she surprised her by standing directly behind her as Rumple stood still memorized. Belle had forgotten the Evil Queen was even there.

"No." Rumple said softly.

"It was either this or death to the true Rumpelstiltskin. As cruel man as you are, you don't deserve that. And plus I wouldn't want to see what the Dark One would be like with no one home." Isaac neared towards Rumple with a smile and warmth.

"I'm human…I'm a _mortal_?"

"As we live and breathe." The Sorcerer's Apprentice commented. "Now for the bad news." He gathered his things he had just used to save Rumple's life together and furrowed his brows as he stared into Pandora's box emotionally. "The Darkness won't take long to escape from here. We must take heed to find a way to eliminate it for good.

"If anyone can do it, it's me." Regina spoke up grabbing the box with vigor.

"Now Regina, this is dark magic. I don't think you've ever faced anything quite like this. I warn you." The Apprentice eyed the Evil Queen as she studied the box carefully.

"You don't have to do this alone you know." Belle said as she could sense Regina's concern.

"Aye, we can help." Killian joined in still staring at Belle as if he still couldn't believe he didn't lose her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, a second and third pair of eyes to help me research wouldn't hurt." She grumbled staring at the two. "But first, what should we do with this bag of bones." She turned back to Rumple who sat on the floor confused staring at his hands in disbelief.

"Should we throw him in a jail cell?" Killian asked the Queen with a raised brow. The fact that Rumpelstiltskin was powerless alone gave him satisfaction but imagining him rotting away in a jail cell gave him so much more pleasure.

"No." The Apprentice spoke out staring at the broken man on the floor. "He is harmless. I'll take him home and help him readjust himself."

"Fine by me." Regina eyeballed Belle as if she were going to say something but instead she stayed silent.

"I will reconvene with you all at a later time. Take heed and I warn you, there is serious darkness in that box. Do not take it lightly." The Apprentice warned Regina Belle and Killian as they stood watching him grab on to Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder and with a wave of his wand transport them to what they assumed was his home.

It took them all a while to absorb everything that happened. It had been a long and eventful day equally for everyone. It wasn't every day some one saw the darkness completely leave somebody. In fact, in all of history that had no happened. Every Dark One died to the dagger never to having the darkness removed. Belle knew the lore more than anyone on Earth, and she knew she was seeing something historical take place. Regina finally spoke saying she needed to sleep off the horrible day and all the walking they did, but before she could step out the door Belle reached out to her stepping away from Killian.

"Regina, wait." Her petite hand lingered on the Evil Queen's shoulder.

"What?" She stared icily at the brunette.

"I want you to know I forgive you for today." Regina raised a brow perplexed by Belle's admission.

"I never asked for your forgiveness." She responded.

"I know." Belle smiled confusing the Evil Queen even more.

"Thank you." Regina finally said after a pregnant pause. Once the words left her mouth she was gone in a gust of spoke. Belle felt at peace with the day. Or well, at least with everyone but Killian. She turned to face the man, he held her gaze feeling tension. He knew there was an awkward conversation coming his way.

"I'll have you two know. I love writing about your friendship." Isaac spoke breaking the gaze between Belle and Killian. Belle wanted to laugh at herself for forgetting he was even there.

"I'm sorry…and you are." Killian's arrogant self spoke. Belle knew he did not take to strangers kindly.

"Oh no! I apologize. I'm Isaac. Also, known as the Author." Isaac walked closer to the one handed pirate to shake his hand but Killian grumbled something under his breath and Isaac decided he was safer standing closer to Belle.

"He saved me Killian. No, actually I'm sorry, you both did. And thanks to you two I'm no ones wife by force. I owe you two my life." Belle's words caused Killian to drop his anger and smile.

"Belle." He walked closer to her bringing her gently in his arms, careful not to show too much of an affection infront of anyone.

"Before you start to feel uncomfortable I want you two to know something. Even though I might have not written it down, I know a lot about you two. And not just the stuff that has physically happened, I know both of your lustful thoughts of each other." Belle blushed as she widened her eyes staring at Isaac as if she wanted to beg him to stop talking. He giggled to himself watching both of their awkward and extremely uncomfortable expressions. Isaac wanted to tell them they were acting like school children. "Alright then, my work here is done. Ta ta now!" Isaac shouted before stepping out of the cabin and leaving the two alone.

"So…you have lustful thoughts about me?" Killian grinned ear to ear staring at her with desire.

"No, we aren't going there. You are already too cocky for your own good pirate."

"Luv, please tell me how am I not supposed to be cocky when I have the most beautiful woman in Storybrooke lusting after me." He eyeballed her up and down with deep admiration as she blushed crimson.

Her skin glowed just wondering what the pirate was thinking about in that very moment. She was used to people referring to her beauty, but always felt an unwavering sense of discomfort when it was addressed. Yet, when the words left Killian's lips for some reason, she believed it. "You were so brave Killian." He pressed his lips not expecting her response. "I know it took a lot out of you to go to the Apprentice after what Rumple forced you to do to him."

"How do you even know about that..." He stared at her blankly. It was on the list of one of the worst things he had done and he thought it was between him and the crocodile.

"I know more than you think." She answered suddenly and with that he knew she wouldn't share more.

"I'll agree it was tough, but it was not me who was brave. It was you. You've put up with many things you should not have had to." He inched closer to her wanting to be as close as she would allow him. "And you know something." He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she warmed at the contact.

"Hmm?" She murmured as he stood inches away from her.

"You're the best person I've ever met, with the purest heart." His hand made it's way down her neck and towards her chest to feel the beating of her heart. A childlike grin formed on his face when he felt the soft beating under his palm. To him, she was her again. She was the Belle he knew. "I'm glad its back where it belongs."

"I'm glad too. I don't think I could live like an emotionless robot any longer. Yet I will say it helped me get work done quicker." She giggled as he wrapped her in one of his warm adorning hugs that she loved.

"I would take that any day over not having you. When the Apprentice told me what the crocodile planned to do with you, I felt so much fear of losing you. I apologize for shouting at you. It was unwarranted. " He nodded thinking about how awful he had been to her when he found out about her lack of heart. As if it was even her fault.

"No don't apologize Killian, I understand your anger now. I get why you felt hurt. But I want you to know that kiss was real." She spoke, her breath fanning over his face.

"I know." He said insightfully with his brows raised.

"So, what now? Is the town back to normal?" She asked.

"I don't think this town could ever be normal."

"No probably not. But at least my life will be as close to normal as possible." He knew she meant because of the fact that Rumple held no power over her, but due to the somber look that escaped her he decided she probably needed space. He couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"I'll walk you home?" He asked reaching for the door in the cabin.

"Actually no. But thank you. I have some business to attend to." She looked eager and he decided not to question it. Whatever it was, he would have to wait until the next day to get answers.

They said goodbye after walking to the end of the forest. Their paths separated as she walked towards the city and he walked back to the beach towards the Jolly Roger that was in the opposite direction. He insisted a few times on walking her to make sure she got to her destination safely, but she insisted back that she had to do something alone. He knew better than to argue with her when she had her mind set on something.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later as Belle loosened the knot on her scarf when she entered the Rabbit Hole. She knew the place and directions by memory due to her frequenting it when she was Lacey. The moment the warmth of the bar embraced her skin she spotted the man she was looking for.

"Will Scarlett." She declared as she walked over confidently to the pool table lounge.

"Did not expect to see you so soon." His smirk immediately irritated her.

"You owe me an explanation."

"Me? You are the one who gave me this cut on my lip."

"Oh boohoo quit your whining, you deserved it." She declared not even hiding her annoyance.

"Not that I care for the well-being of Will, but I'm curious. What did he do to piss you off Belle?" Robin who stood behind the bar spoke up getting Belle's attention and caused her to turn around and look in his direction. Judging by Robin's exhausted facial expression and a now dry beer stain on his white blouse, he had been there all day.

"Oh, the usual. Be his drunken idiot self." She replied with a smug grin.

"Sounds about right." Robin chuckled as he poured beer into a mug passing it to Leroy who sat next to Doc on the bar stools in laughter.

"How come when I'm a drunken idiot everyone makes a big ol' fuss, but when Captain handsome does it, its' a-ok?" She rolled her eyes holding her laughter.

"You're going to pay for those damages."

"Says who?"

"Me." She said firmly. By now the few people that were still in the bar were fixated on them two, following their conversation. Half of them where laughing at how much of fool Will was making out of himself, but the other half was impressed with how Belle was handling herself. She looked calm and collected, but at the same time like she meant business.

"You're pretty good at pool, right?" She cocked her eyebrow as she spoke looking down at the cue stick in his hands.

"The best." He said revealing in his confidence.

"I win, you pay for the damages and keep your mouth shut over what happened that night. You win, I'll pay your balance at the bar today…and for the rest of the week."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" He grinned thinking about all the beer he could have in one week. He was game. "Deal. No backing out."

"It's just pool, what is that like…hard?" She sneered sarcastically as she neared the cue stick rack and chalked it up.

He gawked at the sight of her. She was Belle after all, she wore flowers in her hair and read books in the forest. The sight of her in a grimy bar holding a pool stick like she meant business made a shiver crawl up his spine. It seemed unnatural to him. Foreign even.

"Rack them." She instructed and he hesitantly obeyed. He set the balls in the center in their corresponding segment.

"Ladies first." He added with a sour face as he removed the black triangular tray from the green surface of the pool table. "Do you know how to break?" He mocked her as she walked towards the table.

She leaned gracefully and strategically against the wooden table. Knowing all eyes in the bar were probably on her, she pulled on the hem of her blue dress making sure it didn't rise up as she was bent over the table. Closing one eye to focus her concentration on the center of the balls, she hit the cue ball gently. The only noise in the room was the balls shuffling on the table until a white ball with red stripes sunk into one of the pockets of the table.

"Looks like you're solids Scarlett."

"Beginners luck." He mumbled as he replaced her spot against the billiards table to strike. Again, the room was filled with silence. A groan escaped Will's mouth when no ball was sunk but a solid orange one rested awfully close to a pocket.

Without even batting an eyelash she focused her gaze on the table and formed a strategy in her head. She was going to shoot a ball into a corner of the table in hopes that it knocked a few on the way into pockets. She angled herself perfectly and released her cue stick against the cue ball instantly striking a striped ball with ease. "What was that?" She pressed her lips together in a confident smile as four striped balls fell into separate pockets. His grin immediately dropped.

"What the-this isn't a fair game I'm being hustled." Will called out in an accusisionary tone.

"Now that's not fair Will, we all heard you say no backing out. What kind of a man would you be if you didn't stay true to your own word?" Robin spoke from the bar as he continued watching the two. Other inhabitants of the bar chimed in in agreeance and Will gulped as he stared back at Belle who by now was positioning herself to strike again. She sunk two more in resulting in a soft grin forming on her face.

"How in seven hells did you get so good." Will exclaimed unable to believe his eyes as he still hadn't had another turn and she was on the verge of sinking in her last ball. She smiled at his comment, reminiscing. Lacey was a devil in disguise alright, but if Belle enjoyed one of her qualities, it was how to play pool like a champion.

"Call it my alter ego." She said with a wink. Right after she looked back down with focus and sunk in her last remaining ball.

"You're down to the 8 ball, and I've sunk none." He said looking defeated. She didn't want to lose her concentration so she shut him out and focus on the last remaining ball before she would win. She wouldn't let his defeat turn into premature arrogance.

"You can do it Belle!" Some shouting was heard from the bar that made her smile. She gently stroked the cue stick and released gently. It rolled to the edge of the table ever so slowly, then it sunk in with a loud thunk. Then the cheering and applause came.

"Pay up." Belle said setting her cue stick down to her side.

"Alright, fair is fair." He reached for his wallet and slammed a few hundred dollar bills on the table. "This ought to cover it." He grumbled annoyed reaching for another drink at the bar.

"Oh and one last thing." Belle followed Will towards the bar. "If you tell anyone about what happened between you and Killian, it won't be his wrath that you'll be facing." She spoke barely audible only for him to hear. He stumbled trying to get away from her on the bar stool and without another word ran out the door.

"I've never seen Scarlett so fearful, you did quite the number on him." Robin laughed putting a shot glass in front of her. "On the house." He slid the glass a tad bit closer to her end of the bar.

"To Lacey." She smiled and tilted her head back slightly to take the shot in. The burn in her throat stirred a reaction out of her. "Oh gods more like in loving memory of…she probably ruined my liver." Robin couldn't help but laugh.

After saying goodbyes to everyone at the bar she decided it was time to go. She got what she wanted and that left her with a smile on her face. She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and waved one more time at the crowd who couldn't seem to get enough of her. Friendship and general comradery never came easy to her, so she was living off of the high of being so easily liked. They loved her. If it wasn't for her constant refusal, she would've been drunk off of all the free drink offers she received. As she shut the door behind her, she stood quietly for a moment adjusting her body to the cold weather. Her hand rose to her neck realizing instantly she left her scarf back in the bar. She cursed herself under her breath for being so forgetful.

"Bravo. I would clap if I had two hands." It was dark out and the street was poorly lit but she would recognize Killian's eyes anywhere. That piercing blue smolder was burned into her memory. "I suppose this means I don't have to be jealous of Will Scarlett any longer."

"When will you stop stalking me." She replied bringing herself closer to him. He was leaned against the wall next to the bar's wooden door entrance.

"Never." He said with a shrug. "Not after seeing that at least."

"What are you talking about." She played coy.

"That was the most damn sexy thing I've ever seen a woman do, and may I once again mention I'm 300 years old." He pulled her into an intimate embrace. Her body leaned against his instantly feeling his warmth. Her hands wrapped around his neck without hesitation. She couldn't help but feel lost in the moment.

"Maybe I have some pirate in me after all." She giggled as his face lingered so closely against hers. She could see his icy breath in the air every time he exhaled.

"Perhaps you want a pirate in you right now." His lips smashed against her filled with passion and desire. He craved her taste. Her body immediately pressed against his as her fingers ran through his raven locks pulling him closer to her. He growled at her response, his hand trailed down her body and fell to her hips then made its way to her bottom. He wanted to feel every inch of her lovely curves.

For a few minutes, Belle was lost in her world with Killian, that she forgot they were literally right outside of the bar. However, she was so full of lust that she did not even hear the door open to the bar when it did. The creaky noise of the door was muffled by the moans that softly escaped her mouth as Killian suckled softly on her neck.

"Oh, bloody hell." She immediately looked back when Killian pulled away from her to see Robin's face in discomfort. When she looked down to her now open peacoat she realized her dress was hiked up slightly, so she tugged on it before turning to face the man with the confused expression.

"Robin. Hi." She spoke awkwardly addressing the very confused Robin.

"I have so many questions racing through my head right now, that I rather not ask." He finally spoke with his eyes darting between both Killian and Belle. "You forgot your scarf." He held up the dark grey wool scarf she had left on the bar stool.

"Oh. That's right. Thank you." She grabbed the scarf from his hands and at once knotted it against her neck.

"I want to say, this isn't what it looked like. But eh mate it kind of is." Killian grinned leaning against the wall still in his original position looking much less affected than Belle. His hand brushed against his lips that were still sore from the heavy kissing.

"Do you mind uh, not telling anyone Robin. Please." She knew Robin wasn't a gossip, but he was dating the Evil Queen after all who would love to cause strife for Belle.

"I would really just like to pretend this whole moment did not just happen in fact. So no worries. I saw nothing." Robin turned back to face the bar door quick to look away from them both. "Best of luck with whatever this is." Killian and Belle instantly were overcome with laughter the second the door shut tight. She leaned in for one last soft gentle kiss to satisfy her need of the pirate before reaching down to button up her coat fully.

"I'm really starting to grow on you, aren't I?" Killian smiled as they began to walk down the snowy side walk that led them towards Belle's neighborhood. His hand lingered gently against her hip bone trying to wrap his arm around her as they walked.

"Not one bit." She teased.

Once again, they parted ways but with more hesitation as their hands pulled away from one another's grasp. It was nearly 3 in the morning when Belle returned to her home and Killian returned to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

 ** _And there you have it folks, something you thought you would never see…. Isaac actually being a good guy! Ha ha this was quite difficult for me to write but I felt as if the story benefited more if he was on Belle's side versus on Rumple's. Alas I've found myself in a bit of a writer' block with this fic. I feel like I'm at a standstill and this fic hasn't progressed in the past two chapters. I want to start moving at a quicker more action-packed pace because I have big plans but I am unsure of how exactly to execute them. I got really sidetracked momentarily with another Captain Beauty fic I randomly created, however since I'm now at a block there I thought I would in the meantime continue this one up again. I want to incorporate more characters from the show, so if there are any you'd like to see let me know! I hope you guys are enjoying the bond between Killian and Belle, they are still in that weird are they lovers or friend phase and I'm kind of all about it. Please leave me ANY thoughts, good or bad I appreciate them._**


End file.
